Bound Together
by Gotta love Black
Summary: It's hard enough to become a vampire, but what happens when you add two meddling familiars to the mix? Chaos, as both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy try to escape the clutches of their interfering familiars. But one cannot run from a bond sealed in blood.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any characters and places you recognize, those are property of JKR.**

**AN: I'm sorry this story has not been updated in a long, loooooong time, but I suddenly lost my inspiration and started not liking the way the story was developing. So I am now rewriting what I already had and hope it is much better than last time. The plot, even if it hadn't been evident by the few previous chapters, will still remain the same.**

**Thank you to those who are reading this story. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I will gladly fix any that are pointed out.**

_**AN2:This has been edited from how it was originally written, yet I can not guarantee that all mistakes have been fixed. If there are some, please tell me and they will be edited as soon as possible.**_

Growling filled the empty hallways as the shapes of two dogs ran down them trying to find the headmaster. Ghosts and armors made sure to stay out of their away, while portraits turned and murmured amongst themselves about the unexpected commotion caused by the canines. Thrill ran through every one of them as they recognized the figure of the ex-Gryffindor dashing through the halls with his familiar. They were going at break-neck speed and reached the place where the gargoyle would usually sit, guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office, in less than a minute. Wasting no time they morphed their shapes into that of two men and sprinted up the stairs and burst into the office.

"Albus!" Sirius howled as he came to a stop in front of said man's desk. He slammed his hands down on the wood, causing the whole thing to come dangerously close to cracking and leaned in close to the old man's face.

"What's the meaning of this? Why did you send Harry back to that place! Don't you know the change will happen soon!" he hissed as he shook with furry, barely restraining his instincts to spring forward and hurt his former teacher. Behind him, the other man patiently regarded the scene in front of him and nodded in greeting to the Headmaster, making the older wizard sigh tiredly.

"Hello, Sirius," Dumbledore remained as calm as he could, hoping, even if he knew it wouldn't do much, it would hint to the angry animagus to calm down. "I am perfectly aware of the that fact, Sirius." Without a rush, Dumbledore pointed to the chairs in front of his desk and motioned for the former student to take a seat while he stood up and sauntered over to the window he had been looking out of from behind his desk. Moonlight reflected off his half-moon spectacles, making it hard to see the blue eyes underneath them. Growling, Sirius sat down in a huff and began tapping his fingers against the armrest of the chair in an obvious sign of impatience. Albus knew why this man was furious.

"They may not be the best of people,but that is the safest place for him until the change begins to take place," the headmaster began his explanation. "There he won't be reached by his enemies while he is vulnerable. After the _birth_, his familiar will most likely take him to another safe place. Until then I ask you not to go near Harry, that could place him in unnecessary danger."

"What about Voldemort and the death eaters?" Black snarled out while the other black-haired male began pacing behind his chair, a clear sign that Sirius's patience was at its limit. Danger emanated from the two men sitting in front of him, and if he were honest Albus would admit he was slightly afraid of what they could do if he pressed them too much, but he easily hid his concern and smiled kindly at him.

"His familiar would never allow that to happen. And it should be born very soon," the headmaster soothed as he walked over to one of his bookcases and took out an old rosewood chest from a drawer. Very carefully he placed it on the desk and opened it to allow both men to see the contents. His mouth formed a grim line as the two identical orbs were revealed. Both were made out of pigeon blood rubies, and glowed with their own sinister light in the room that was only lit by moonlight.

"Are those the.."

"Yes, they are," Dumbledore interrupted Sirius as he picked up one of the orbs and rubbed his finger along the engraved letters. With another heavy sigh he passed the orb to the former Gryffindor. While the stone had been cold in his hand, he knew that it was burning hot in Sirius's. "They began glowing last night, I believe they will break tonight."

Sirius stared at the orb incredulous as it began to grow even hotter in his hand, clearly feeling the initials _HJP_ that were on its surface. "So I won't be able to reach Harry until it breaks?"

"I'm afraid not, Sirius. The best thing would to wait a week until after the familiar is born," Albus answered. At the second mention of that word, the man pacing behind sirius stopped and stared at the headmaster. He looked much younger than his former student, but his dark blue eyes looked much wiser. "So this is your familiar," the old man mused out loud.

Both black-haired men nodded, although it hadn't been a question. Tossing the orb up in the air, and letting his familiar be the one to catch it, Sirius turned his head to look out the window the headmaster had been previously looking out from. Dumbledore noticed that he looked slightly calmer, but a quick glance to the man's familiar told him otherwise. _'The calm before the storm?' _he thought to himself as his guest suddenly stood up.

"Fine," the animagus declared as began heading out the door, yet Dumbledore knew better than to assume that that was the end to that conversation. The familiar gently placed the orb back in the chest and followed in his master's footsteps. From where he was sitting, Albus could tell that Sirius Black was still angry and tense, but the man knew that it was too late for him to go for Harry, he would simply have to wait before he could see his godson.

"Goodnight headmaster. Jasper," he called out as he left the office, even in he knew Jasper would never be more than a step behind him. For a long while after both men left the office, silence reigned in the office. The headmaster sat as still as a statue as he contemplated the moon outside.

"A full moon and the orbs will be breaking tonight" Albus wasn't aware of the fact the he was voicing his thoughts out loud. He was about to stand and walk over to the window once more when the glow of the orbs stopped him in his tracks. Pensive he looked once more at the orbs glowing inside their chest. "I wonder, how will things develop this time?" he asked the phoenix that came to land on his shoulder. Both males took a minute to think about the question, but no answer seemed to come to either of them. Sighing, for the third time that night, he wrote quick notes to the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin and sent Fawkes to deliver them. After his pet phoenix had been sent to deliver the notes he stood and walked over to the window. Even from there he could hear the first cracks on the jewels that sat on his desk.

Slowly he removed his glasses and began cleaning them with the edge of his robes. His blue eyes look tired and their usual twinkle was gone as one thought came back to haunt him. Albus was surprised Sirius had not noticed it, but he was sure his familiar had quickly grasped the fact that it was exceedingly rare for two orbs to be so identical, and even more so for them to be created at the same the jewel they were made from, to their size, and even to the style of the carved initials, they resembled one another. The orbs of _HJP _and _DM _were, undoubtedly, bonded to one another, yet for his many years and extensive knowledge, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore did not know whether that was good or bad.

"We shall hope for the best," he tried to reassure himself as he put his glasses back on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Please enjoy.**

**_AN: This has been edited, however I can not guarantee there will be no mistakes._**

Pain wrecked Harry's side as stumbled around the room trying to reach his owl's cage. With shaking hands he opened the cage and pulled the snowy owl out. Concerned yellow eyes stared at him and Hedwig hooted sadly. Harry tried to smile and reassure his pet, but another wave of pain had him groaning instead.

"Go...get h-help," he managed to gasp out as he sent her flying out the window, not noticing the fact that the metal bars were gone. Tears streamed down his face unhindered while he slumped to the floor unable to keep standing. Pain seared the left side of his chest and it had him sobbing unable to stop it, it was even worse than when Voldemort was inside his head. He writhed on the floor and had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming when the skin on his side began ripping. He could feel every break between the skin cells and the cold breeze that suddenly came out of the rupture. Light emanated from the deep gash on his left side and washed over him, slowly taking away the pain. For a second Harry thought the strange episode was over when an agonizing sharp tug hit him and nearly blacked him out, the light burst from his side and landed next to him.

Panting and weary, Harry turned to face the light as the pain dulled and he fought to remain conscious. There, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, jade-green eyes stared at him from the center of the white light that seemed to be materializing. Exhausted he closed his eyes, uncaring about the potential danger that his body's strange protuberance could pose, he nearly blacked out until cold fingers touched his face. He tried to jerk away from the touch but the wound on his side prevented him from moving far away, slowly he opened his eyes and glared at the girl kneeling next to him.

Her platinum blonde hair draped over him when she moved to bring her face close to his. Harry's glare intensified and he tried to tell her to move away but he was unable to as her eyes captivated him. Mentally shaking himself, he tried to regain control of his body to push her away but she was quicker. Before he could realize what was happening cold lips claimed his lips in a breathtaking kiss as equally cold fingers touched the wound at his side.

_'What? Noooooo, I don't want this!' _Harry thought as he was finally able to regain movement in his body, forcefully he pushed at the girl and threw her off. H tried to leap to his feet and pick up his wand but a sharp stab of pain reminded him of his predicament and he remained on the floor glaring at the stranger. _'Did Voldemort do this to me? No he couldn't have, could he? But if not, what the heck is this that ripped itself from my body?' _thoughts ran through the green eyed boy's head, he wasn't sure what she was but a strange uneasy feeling filled him when he thought about moving away from the apparition. His hands trembled slightly as the blonde merely stared at him with nonchalant eyes while he pointedly glared at her, the uncaring expression in those jade orbs unnerved him but he didn't show it.

"Who are you?" he asked, internally praising himself from keeping his voice from trembling despite his inner turmoil. His hand managed to reach his wand and level it at her but he was unable to cast any spells at her.

"Who? Isn't the question you want to ask. W**hat **I am, would be a better route to take, HArry" she replied her voice mirroring the expression I her eyes as she took in the wand in front of her face. Slowly she rose from the floor, either unaware or uncaring of her complete nakedness, and Harry was upset to notice that she was nearly a foot taller than him, and began walking over to him, making him swallow in nervousness. In less than the blink of an eye, she snatched the wand away from him and held his wrist in the other hand. The feeling of her cold skin paralyzed him yet it took away his doubts of her, it was reassuring in a way he did not wish to understand and he tried to pull himself away one more time.

"Harry, I am part of you...whether you like it or not," she said while she pinned him against the floor, the sudden movement causing Harry to stop struggling. A deep blush covered Harry's face as he noticed she was using her whole body to pin him down. "I will always there next to you," she whispered into his ear at the same time that she pulled something from underneath Harry. Skilled fingers pried off the shirt he was currently wearing as she kissed the boy to keep him from protesting.

_'Oh Merlin, what is she going to do?' _Harry panicked when he realized she was sapping his energy with the kiss. "Nhn," he tried to protest one more time but he was unable to muster the energy before he blacked out.

"Well that wasn't fun, he didn't put up a fight...then again he was in no condition to," the girl mused to herself throwing Harry's blood soiled shirt to the floor and replacing it with a clean one. She glanced down to the spot she had burst out from and winced, the injury was gone but she remembered the pain she had caused her master. "I hope I didn't traumatize him too much," she said to no one in particular as she waved her left hand and summed on a cloak to cover her body. Gently, she picked up the boy and tucked him into his bed, fighting back a growl at how underfed he was. She brushed his hair out of his face and her nonchalant, green eyes softened as she watched him. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and murmured a spell to put him in a deep slumber, he would need it to recover his energy.

Leaving the bed she walked towards the door and tried opening. Anger flashed in her eyes when she found out it was locked from the other side. _'Bloody humans,' _she growled in her head and considered knocking the door down on its hinges but thought better about it. Sighing she apparated herself to the kitchen and began making hot chocolate for Harry, humming while she shifted her human ears into cat ears. Through the walls of the house she could hear the heavy snoring of Harry's relatives and shivered in disgust. Once the hot chocolate was done she poured it and apparated back into her master's room.

Carefully she sat the mug down on the bedside table, placed a warming spell on it, and began taking out every single one of her master's belongings. She took her time in separating everything into different piles. Meticulously, she organized the things in the trunk until she was done with her master's possessions. When she was done, despite how slowly she was going, it took her less then an hour to pack everything in the trunk. The familiar looked around the small room and sighed in irritation, there was nothing else to do. Lazily getting up form the floor she walked over to Harry's bed and climbed in with him. She sat facing the window and watching the full moon outside. There was no movement at that hour of the night in such a neighborhood and it seemed like it would be a long night for the metamorph. Suddenly a white figure broke out of the horizon and began flying towards the room's open window. Curiously, she watched it as the snowy white owl flew up in through the window and landed on the back of Harry's chair. Big, round, yellow eyes watched her with mistrust as the owl hooted darkly at her.

"Hello," she greeted as she stared straight into the eyes of the bird. "How are you, Hedwig?" a smirk spread across her face at the glare intensified. Merrily she laughed as Hedwig hooted impatiently at her. "He's asleep, and fine. Don't worry," she reassured the owl as she extended her arm for the bird. With a snap of her fingers a mouse appeared dangling from her hand. Hedwig continued to glare at her for a couple of minutes until Harry sighed contentedly in his sleep and turned over, a relaxed smile on his face. Taking that as enough encouragement the nocturnal bird flew over and landed on her forearm. The snowy owl took the mouse from her hand and allowed the metamorph to pet her.

"Glad you trust me not to kill him," she muttered almost drily. "Taking a glance down, the familiar noticed a piece of parchment tied around the owl's leg. Quickly she untied it and opened it, inside a spidery scrawl addressed the quick note to her.

_Dear _portar_, _

_I trust that by this point you have been born. _

_My name is Sirius Black and I am Harry's godfather._

_Hedwig reached me today to tell me that Harry _

_was in danger. I believe that that 'danger' was _

_the moment at which you were born. I wish that I could _

_be there for my godson but, for reasons that we _

_both know, will not be able to visit him for a while._

_Please take good care of him in my absence, and_

_remove him as far away as possible form the _

_Dursleys._

_Sirius Black_

The familiar read the note and her eyes went blank. She scoffed as she placed the piece of parchment down. On her arm Hedwig hooted as she finished her snack and jade-green eyes turned to regard her with interest.

"I need you to go somewhere for me," the familiar said as she took out something from underneath her robes. She showed a small, circle emerald to the owl and waited for her to take it one of her claws. "I need you to take this and bring me some books in return," the owl hooted in understanding and flew out the window to carry out the new request._  
_

* * *

Hours later, dawn was breaking and Harry began to stir from his spelled sleep. The smell of hot chocolate hit his nose and made him smile. _'The Weasley's must have come for me in the night' _he thought happily as he opened his eyes. His heart fell to the bottom of his stomach as he realized he was still at the Dursley's. He groaned and closed his green eyes as he rolled over. Sighing he opened them again to come face-to-face with the blurry sight of a mug of hot chocolate. He was utterly bewildered as he rose into a sitting position, not taking his eyes away from the cup.

"It's not poison in case you're wondering," a voice called out. Instinctively, Harry reached for his wand as he turned to face the intruder. Without the aid of his glasses the girl was blurry but the boy could tell by the blonde hair that it was the same one that had burst out from his body. Shuddering in disgust he looked down at his chest and lifted his shirt to inspect the wound. He couldn't really see but to his surprise, he felt, that his chest didn't even have a scratch in the spot where he had previously had a gapping wound. "I took care of that when you blacked out," the girl said from directly in front of him, snapping his attention back to her. "Here you probably need these," she said before she placed his glasses on his nose. She smiled kindly at him and stepped back far enough not to invade his personal space but close enough to reach him in one step.

"Who are you?" Harry repeated his earlier question, his voice was thickly laced with distrust. Hearing the darkness in her master's voice the blonde girl let her cat ears fall flat against her scalp, she probably deserved that but it hurt her feelings to see him being so wary around her.

"Who? I am you, or part of."

"What do you mean part of me?"

"I'm your familiar. I began forming from you magical core around december last year, and have been born from you two weeks before your birthday."

"I though familiars were animals who aided witches and wizards perform spells and make potions? And they received magical powers from the witch or wizard."

"That's one type of familiars, I'm different. You don't have to work to find an animal you can connect your magic with because I was born from your magical core." _'Those are the familiars that humans have Harry.' _she kept her thoughts to herself though.

"But you're not an animal!" Harry accused her.

"That's because I'm a metamorph. I am neither animal nor human, I have no real shape. I will take any shape you wish me to," _'Except legend has it I'm supposed to be a bat,' _again she kept her thoughts, yet couldn't help but feel sadness that Harry knew nothing of his heritage. She would have to speak with Dumbledore, but that was another day's problem, today she had to get Harry to leave the house that stank of humans.

Harry still felt skeptical, but her calm and easy composure, far different from her previous uncaring one, gave him leave to take the information as he would. She didn't seem to be in any rush or as if she were desperate to convince him of something. The boy-who-lived didn't think he had anything to doubt from her, but years of living with the Dursley's and being hunted down by Voldemort and his followers had made him cautious.

"Ok then, what's your name?" some of the distrust had left his voice, but skepticism kept most of it there.

"Don't have one. You're supposed to name me," she replied, excitement and joy spreading through her at hearing the slight change in tone, she was barely able to stop herself from pouncing on the boy. _'Maybe I didn't cause that much harm,' _she thought hopefully, waiting for Harry to say something.

Harry was left speechless and felt that his life simply got more and more complicated. Tiredly he rubbed a hand over his face and tried to think. _'I need to talk to Dumbledore,' _he thought to himself. "Ok...umm...how about Tate?" he asked her, not really sure how to deal with his new 'familiar'.

_'Tate? What kind of name is that?' _Harry's familiar asked herself, but she smiled at her master and nodded. "Well now that that's of the way, we have to talk Harry." 'Tate' told him, staring at Harry straight in the eye.

"About?" the black-haired boy questioned her, intrigue beginning to replace the initial distrust.

"Leaving," was the simple response. "I refuse to allow you to stay in this hu..muggle house," Tate sneered, barely catching herself in time.

"Leave? I can't do that! Dumbledore said there was a protective sp.."

"I'm afraid that spell won't work anymore. This house is as 'safe' as any other," she interrupted him. "And honestly any house would be better than **here**," she continued and threw Harry's shrunk trunk on the bed, "everything is already packed."

While the boy stared at the trunk, Tate sat on the floor and watched him with patience. Harry couldn't believe what was happening, first a familiar ripped herself out of his body and now she was giving him the opportunity of leaving the Dursley's house for the rest of the summer. Closing his emerald-green eyes he made a decision.

"Would you ever lie to me?" he asked, opening his eyes and staring at his familiar intensely.

"Never"

"Well then let's go," he told her, unable to hide the excitement he felt at leaving the dreaded house he jumped up and picked up his trunk and offered her his hand. Amusement danced in jade-green eyes as she took the offered hand. Towering over Harry, Tate pulled him into her arms and apparated them away far away from the dreaded house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dont own HP, unfortunately T-T.**

**Please enjoy.**

**_AN:This has been edited, however I can not guarantee that all mistakes have been fixed._**

Worried blue eyes closely watched her son as Draco Malfoy trashed on the bed. It took all of Narcissa's self control not to reach out and touch her son. Behind her, she could feel her mate pacing around their heir's room, and the watchful eyes of their familiars as they, too, watched over the scene in the room. A particularly loud groan brought Narcissa's attention to her son's bare chest. Faintly on the left side she could see red lines on it. A painful moan from her child ripped a growl from her own throat and she stood up from the chair by the bedside. Her breath was coming in harsh gasps as anger boiled through her veins, only her husband's cold hand on her arm calmed her down enough to keep her from reaching out to touch Draco.

Face a mask of ice, Lucius pulled his wife towards him and held her in a tight hug to prevent himself from reaching out as well. Internally both husband and wife winced as the groans and moans increased and became more pain-filled. The sound of flesh beginning to rip tore at their hearts as the scent of blood assaulted their sensitive noses. Light flashed from the opening wound and flooded the room. After giving one final pained groan Draco's body finally managed to expel the light from his insides. Gasping for breath, the Malfoy heir turned to look at the floor where his familiar had landed. Shakily he reached out a hand to it only to find his hand grasped in his mother's cold ones. Carefully Narcissa pulled her son's hand over his head and took a good look at his injury and snarled at the deepness of it. With a quick flick of her wand the wound was cleaned and healed.

"Thank you, Mother," Draco whispered before he stood up from the bed and walked over to the light still resting on the floor. His breath was still slightly labored but he ignored any slight discomfort and grasped the light as it began materializing. Cold fingers wrapped around his hand as he watched the light take a female human form. Soon, ice-blue eyes stared at him from behind a black fringe. "Hello, Gisele," he named her as she pulled him to her.

The blonde boy did not fight her as she placed her lips over him and kissed him, taking his breath and energy through it. The kiss finished and Gisele stared into gray eyes as her master passed out in exhaustion. She caught him and cradled him in her arms as she stood up and faced his parents. Both Lucius and Narcissa stared at the newborn familiar for a whole minute before Lucius spoke.

"We entrust his safety to you from now on."

"Of course," she replied as she placed Draco on his bed. Gisele was aware that they remained in the room while she redressed her master in his sleeping clothes and tucked him in. She did not turn to face them again as they quietly left the room with their familiars to let their son rest. Once the black-haired metamorph was sure the blonde was comfortable, she left the bedside and morphed into a black falcon and perched herself on one of the bedposts to keep a watch over him.

* * *

Draco slept peacefully through the entire night, quite comfortable with his familiar's presence in his bedroom. Lazily he opened his eyes and stretched while he looked around the room looking for the blue-eyed metamorph. When he did not see her anywhere around he sat up in bed and called her.

"Gisele." Said metamorph quickly appeared by the room's door with a tray in hand. The smell of food reminded Draco of the previous night's trial. He watched with amused eyes as she gracefully crossed the room and placed the tray on his lap.

"Eat," she commanded him, and he deemed it fair to humor her that time. As he ate he watched his familiar morph into the shape of an cat and jump onto the bed with him. While her eyes were trained on him, her ears kept twitching towards the doors. "What's wrong?" he asked after several minutes of her twitching. Before she had the chance to reply, the doors burst open.

"Drake!" Pansy Parkinson called out in a sing-song voice, surprising the Malfoy heir to the point that he nearly spit out the juice he had been drinking. He stopped himself from doing so, he was a Malfoy after all, and glared at his supposed best friend. However the girl was quite unaware of the looks she was getting as she went about the room opening the curtains and rearranging the pillows on the window seat before sitting there.

"What are you doing here, Pansy?" he nearly hissed at her, not missing the fact that it was still very early in the morning by the look of the light streaming in the window.

"Why, I came to visit you, silly," she replied happily, appraising the room and the fact that she was in it. Her eyes suddenly landed on the cat sitting patiently next to her friend and the tray on his lap. "I didn't know you took breakfast in bed, Drake," she sneered slightly, the silk sheets would be ruined if any of the food landed on them.

"I don't, not normally. And for Merlin's sake stop calling me by that infernal name," he snapped pushing the tray away from him and leaving the bed. "What do you want?"

"My, my so rude, Draco," a second voice drawled from the doorway.

"Blaise, now well isn't this a lovely reunion?" sarcasm dripped with his every word. "Who let you two into the mansion?"

"Your mother," Pansy answered, taking advantage of Draco storming closer to the bathroom, she leapt towards his bed and landed next to the pretty black cat before the blonde could stop her. Gisele merely looked at the irritating witch with without moving a muscle. "Is this your familiar?" her voice sounded slightly awed. Almost with reverence she reached out and gently caressed the fur on the cat's head, making the cat glare at her annoyed.

"No, she is just a stray I picked up from the streets."

"And here we thought you didn't have a heart," Blaise countered as he made his own way towards the king-sized bed. Like Pansy, he was tempted to touch the silky fur of the familiar but knowing Draco and his temper, he wouldn't risk becoming familiarized with the metamorph's claws if he were to stroke the fur as well.

Smirking, the Slytherin girl took the cat in her arms and craddled her against her chest, completely ignoring the hiss that came from the feline. "Well hurry up and get ready Drakie poo, we don't want to be late," Pansy intentionally used the nickname to get at him.

"And where are we going?" Slytherin's Ice Prince asked as he walked into his closet to choose an outfit, ignoring the blasted name as well as he could.

"Diagon Alley, Blaise wants to look for something or another," Pansy waved him towards the shower as she scratched behind Draco's cat's ear. From her position in the girl's arms, she could see her master scowl at the witch and them slam the door to the bathroom.

Sighing Gisele looked at the remaining teens in the room with uncaring eyes. One was watching her from the other side of the bed while he talked to the infernal human clinging on to her, and the other was smothering her against her chest. Deciding she was bored, and irritated, with them, and having her master leave the room, she jumped off out of the girl's arms and left pretending not to notice the two teens following her.

"So what's your name sweetie?" the annoying girl's voice made her balk, fake-sweetness made her spine shiver in disgust.

"Gisele," she stated simply and morphed into "her" human shape to turn back and look at her master's friends. "Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, right?" her voice matched her cold eyes.

Both Slytherins could only gape at the tall, icy beauty of their friend's familiar. Her long, black hair highlighted her frosty- blue eyes and extremely pale skin. No emotion crossed her marble-like face as she regarded them with nonchalance. Their captivation with her beauty did nothing to alleviate Gisele's boredom and irritation.

"It's an honor to meet you," Pansy was the first to break from her stupor as she bowed to the seemingly powerful familiar. Both Blaise and her knew that vampire familiars were not the creatures to mess with.

_'Wish I could say the same' _"Likewise," she would be dammed if she would entertain them while her master took a shower. Just then her master's mother walked out of a parlor down the corridor from Draco's room.

"Ah, Gisele," she greeted the taller woman. "I wanted to have a word with you," she waited as the familiar opened the door to the parlor once more for her. With one last backwards glance, Gisele looked at the teens before closing the door behind her.

"Mistress," she bowed in front of her, the word showed mostly her respect for her own master though. Carefully Gisele maintained the position while the blonde woman's own familiar stepped forward to inspect her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the matching paraiba tourmaline rings on both familiar and master's hands.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts has yours," Narcissa mentioned, making it clear she would not hesitate to read her mind. Nodding, Gisele straightened from her position and made sure she closed of her mind to probing from the blonde woman. She could tell that displeased the mistress but her thoughts were only her own and her master's if he wished to know them. "You are aware that on the first of September you are to go to Hogwarts," it wasn't a question.

"There I will expect you to always look out for Draco's well-being, indulge him only when it's in his best interest. Otherwise, it is your responsibility to ensure nothing bad befalls him, forget what is best for the family if, and only if, it would harm my son," her face looked dark and menacing, a clear warning of what would happen if she were to fail, not that there was a chance of Gisele ever failing her precious master. "Since today his friends insist on going with him to Diagon Alley alone," a sneered followed that last word, "you will be in charge of making sure to get all of the supplies that are missing." Narcissa's familiar handed her a list and bag of money. "I would also like to remind you that once you get to the school, you should go to the headmaster's to retrieve the gem."

Gisele nodded absentmindedly as she quickly scanned the list. Carelessly she folded it and put it away in one of the pockets of the set of robes she had conjured for herself. She really only had one question to ask the female vampire before she left to escort her master and his friends. "Mistress?"

"Yes."

"Why does the headmaster have Master's gem?"

"It is custom to leave the gem with the headmaster once the child has been inscribed in the school so that they may know when the change will take place. Is that all?"

"Yes," Gisele bowed out of the room to come face to face with Draco.

"What did mother want?"

"To tell me to get your school supplies," she answered with the partial truth. Had the change been done, Draco would have been able to read her mind regardless of any precautions she took but at the moment she could get away with hiding things that would only upset him.

Gray eyes narrowed but her face was unreadable, the Malfoy heir opened his mind to demand more information when a sudden crash reminded him of why he was out of bed at that ungodly hour. Sighing he turned and motioned for Gisele to follow, he could feel her keeping something from him but he didn't have time to question what. He made a mental note to ask her later about it.

"Oh there you are, come on we'll be late," Pansy called out to them, dragging Blaise away from the vase he had dropped to leave the house elf to mend it. Disgust flashed through the icy-blue eyes of Draco's familiar, she would much rather spend the day with her master and his parents than the pair of idiotic humans he called friends. There was no telling what these two could drag him into. She rolled her eyes when she noticed that even her master had engaged in the playful banter that had been taking place. At least **he** would be having a good time, even if she would rather not go out with the mortals.

A flash of heat struck her left arm when she crossed one of the large bay windows overlooking the manor's grounds. A presence, albeit far away, was calling out to her. _'A possible mate for my master?' _suddenly she found herself even less willing to allow her master to go to the shopping district.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Thank you to those who read this story. Special thanks to those who favorite.**

**RosesAreForever23: Thank you very much for your review. I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I apologize in advance for any mistakes and OOCness.**

**_AN2:This is now edited, however errors might still remain. I apologize for those please enjoy this revised version of the chapter._**

Vertigo assaulted him as Tate apparated them away from the Dursley's house. When the landed, Harry was sure that he would fall flat on his face but a strong arm around his waist kept him upright. For a couple of moments they stayed like that while the boy got over his queasiness from the travel method. Giving a relieved sigh as the feeling of vertigo finally left him, Harry leaned back against the cold body that still held him.

"Feeling better?" the question was nothing more than polite but it still made the green-eyed boy jump away from the metamorph as if burned, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Ye-eah," he stuttered slightly as he realized that his head was level with his familiar's chest. Said metamorph watched him curiously for a second before shrugging it off, Tate had a pretty good idea about what had discomfited the teen but she wasn't going to add more to his embarrassment by commenting on it.

"Well then, come this way," she gently pushed him to walk in a certain direction. The cold from her body seeped through his clothes as Tate guided him down the alley they had apparated in to the streets of London. Despite the hour, people were still around, making the metamorph tense. Finally they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Tate held the door open for Harry and remained outside for a second longer than necessary to watch the people on the streets. She snorted when she detected that no one had followed them there.

"How long will be staying here?" Harry asked his familiar as they approached the bartender.

"Until the start of the school year," was the short response as her back stiffened. "Why is there so many people in here?" Tate hissed at a level that only Harry heard. The glass-wearing boy was surprised at the statement. Besides them there were only four other patrons in there.

"There's nearly no one in here! I'm surprised they are even open at this hour," he said as he waved at Tom to get his attention.

"It would be better if there were none," Tate muttered as the bartender approached them. Her back went rigid as she watched her master interact with the man to talk about renting a room. She could feel the hairs on the back of her head stand as a quick flash of heat burst through her left arm. That only served to fuel her uneasiness. Someone in the shopping district was not as human as they appeared to be. Suddenly going shopping for the school supplies seemed much worse than having waited another day at the humans's home.

* * *

Later, that night, Tate was looking at the items scattered around the room they had rented at the Leaky Cauldron, books, quills, and parchment all cluttered the small coffee table by the chimney. The room, despite her best efforts, remained looking as if pixies had had a party in it. Exasperated she kicked a pillow away from her feet and walked over to only window in the room to allow Hedwig to come back into the room, she was impressed that the owl had found them at the inn and that she was back from the errand she had sent her on, and she had to admit she liked the bird. The feeling seemed to be mutual as the snowy owl landed on her arm and allowed her to pet her soft feathers. A small snore brought their attention to their master's sleeping form. Rolling her eyes good naturally, Tate placed the owl on a perch next to the bed and took out a folder from amongst her own pile of books.

The green-eyed familiar smiled as she remembered when Harry had asked her about the books, he had been curious as to what she could be reading and diligently opened the book only to find out he couldn't understand the language. Expertly she avoided his questions about what language it was and instead distracted him with a book about quidditch and promising to teach it to him one day. She felt bad from keeping the truth from him but she knew he wasn't ready to find out about his heritage just yet, he was still getting used to the idea of having a familiar. Sighing she returned her attention to the folder in front of her, inside where the documents that detailed the extensive properties and Gringotts vaults he would receive once he was done with the change in october. It had taken her a sneaked visit to the bank to get the paperwork sorted out and ready for when Harry came to his inheritance.

Thinking about the inheritance, Tate looked at the calendar and thought about how to celebrate her master's upcoming birthday. His friends were due to come over to stay at the inn when the following day, seeing as he had floo-ed them as soon as they finished their shopping, not that she had been happy about that, but it had made him happy so she would not complain about their presence. As long as the presence she had felt earlier that day did not come near Harry, she could tolerate any number of mortals, if only for some time. Worry began gnawing at her, what if that other being went to Hogwarts as well? The sound of movement removed her attention from that dilemma as Harry sat up in the bed.

"Tate, it's late go to sleep," he called out groggily. Snapping the folder shut and replacing it amongst her other books, she walked over to the bed. Magically changing her clothes for pajamas, she climbed into bed with Harry and hugged him to her. Tate wasn't particularly tired but she decided to him him instead of arguing.

"G'night," Harry mumbled as he was lulled to sleep by the protective and comforting warmth of Tate's arms. Tate watched him for some minutes and began petting his hair, they still had time but she dreaded the day when the change would take place. Stroking his hair she never noticed when she herself fell asleep, her last thought was that this was the first time Harry had accepted her touch without question.

* * *

"Happy Birthday," was the only warning Harry heard before he was jumped on by a very heavy weight.

"Hmm," he complained as he tried to push the offending being off, thinking in the back of his head that it was much to heavy to be Tate even in her human form.

"Come on Harry, wake up!" something poked him in his ribs and he gave a surprised yelp. Resigned at getting any more sleep he opened his eyes and glared and the blurry image of Ginerva Weasly.

"Ginny," Harry scowled, who had let her in? Growling from next to him was his answer as Ginny was forcefully shoved off of his bed, she had let herself in. He blinked his eyes in surprise a couple of times before turning to look at Tate's cat form. His familiar seemed awfully gleeful while the only Weasly girl huffed indiganted from the floor. "Be nice," he whispered but the smile on his lips betrayed his amusement.

Putting on his glasses, he jumped off the bed and gave Ginny a hand. Said girl took the offered help and glared at the cat on the bed, while Harry went to get ready. Jade-green eyes stared back at her and Ginny would have liked nothing more than to throw the offending feline out of the room. Since when had cats been so bloody strong?

"Ginny, what are you doing there?" Hermionie asked her from the hall. "Come on we have to get everything ready for the surprise!" the older girl chided her, dragging her out of the room.

Tate smiled evilly when the door closed behind the redhead, she had a plan to keep that girl far away from her master. Thinking about her master she nearly went to join him in the shower, but Hedwig's 'You're not doing that again' look kept her from going into the bathroom. Although Harry's reaction had amused her to no end, she would rather not have the owl give her reproachful looks all day long. With a wave of her paw the bed began to make itself while she jumped off and walked over to Harry's chest. Another wave of her paw and the rest of Harry's belongings were stuffed once more into the chest. Briefly she wondered why she bothered, every day had been the same she would put everything away only to find it strewn about the floor later when her master went looking for something.

"He should just ask me for whatever he needs," she muttered darkly, even if she knew that she would always humor her master regardless of anything. Shaking her head she headed out of the room to let Harry get ready. Dodging through the legs of the inn's patrons she wondered if it wouldn't have been easier to take another shape, but Harry seemed oddly fond of her cat form.

Maliciously clawing at the hand of a witch who had tried to pet her, Tate finally made it to the small private room her master's friends had rented for Harry's birthday. It was very nicely decorated but Tate could care less as she made her way to the table with all the food and presents. She jumped on a chair and looked at the dishes hoping that Harry would like them, if not Tate would make sure that annoying, little redhead girl would pay for it.

"Ah, there you are Tate," Hermionie came and picked her up. Had it been someone else the familiar would have scratched and nearly murdered but, much to her charging, she found herself liking the mortal. _'In Lilith's name what shall become of me?' _the blonde thought bemusedly as she purred in contentment at the petting the human gave her. This one wasn't as annoying as the others her master liked to keep around and the redhead twins weren't so bad either, she rather liked watching them prank other these thoughts in mind, Tate didn't notice when she was placed on the couch next to another feline.

"You two look adorable together!" the brown-haired girl cooed at them. "I wonder if Harry would like to breed you two? Oh imagine all the pretty little kittens!"

_'Adorable...two? Breed, kittens! What?' _her green eyes widened in horror at the human. Meanwhile Crookshanks looked at her with an acute interest, Tate could tell it knew of her true identity. Turning to him and hissing she tried to make a bolt off the couch but she was quickly trapped by Hermionie, who placed her back next to the cat-kneazle hybrid.

"Hermionie what are you trying to do with those poor cats?" came the motherly voice of Molly Weasly.

"I was thinking about asking Harry about breeding them!" Tate almost, _**almost**_, felt bad for preferring to cut out her own reproductive organs before getting anywhere near the hybrid's own when she heard the adoration in Hermionie's voice.

"Ask me about what?" Harry asked as he finally walked into the room. Both women turned to beam at the birthday boy.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" they said in unison and went to hug him, momentarily forgetting about the pets. Tate took the chance and dashed off to leap into Harry's arm. She was shivering in disgust as Harry stared down at her worried. "Tate, are you alright?" He received a sharp bite to the hand in response to the stupid question. The green-eyed teen glared at his familiar slightly before hearing Hermionie's proposal, after which he could understand Tate's reaction.

"I don't think that would be a great idea, Mionie," he replied sheepishly as his best friend repeated the question for the umpteenth time. They were currently sitting at the table eating and talking with the Weasly's as they celebrated Harry's birthday, Harry had to admit that he was having a good time at the party despite Hermionie's insistence. Since Hermionie persisted in breeding the two cats, Tate had not left Harry's lap that whole time. He tried his best not to laugh at his familiar's antics because he knew it would earn him another nip or scratch.

Petting the silky, blonde fur, he made a note to thank her later. If it hadn't been because of her, he might still be shut away at the Dursley's. Happily, on his part, they spent the rest of the day at the party singing, playing games, talking, eating, and just having a good time.

* * *

"Hermionie, have you seen Tate?" Harry asked worried, he couldn't find her anywhere. That morning was the first of September, the day they would leave to Hogwarts and his blonde familiar had been missing all morning. She had left everything neatly packed and ready to go, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Harry can you even have two pets at school?" Ron asked him as he came out from the dinning area, toast in hand.

"Uh..I don't know," he walked off down a hall looking. He hadn't thought about that at all when Tate had been 'born'. _'Damn it, now is not the time to think about that! I have to find her.' _Harry thought frantically.

"I don't count as a pet," and Ron nearly jumped into Hermionie's arms.

"S-s-she talks!" the youngest Weasly boy looked awfully pale as he stared at the cat sitting comfortably on a table next to them.

"Tate! Where have you been? I have been looking all over the place for you!" the black-haired boy admonished her.

"Where? Well I was bored, so I went for a walk," _'I had to take care of some business with Gringotts'. _Lazily she stretched and jumped off the table, landing in her human shape behind Ron. She smiled at the boy, who had gone even paler than before.

"Harry, you have a familiar?" the pureblood wizard asked incredulously.

"Um, yes. Why? Isn't it common?" Dread pooled in Harry's gut, mentally he crossed his fingers hoping that it was not too unusual a thing, he did **not **need anything else to set him apart from the rest of his classmates.

Before Ron even had a chance to begin his lecture of why having a familiar was uncommon, Harry was pulled by the tall blonde in front of them. "Not here. Not now. You'll make us late," she said as she herded them towards the lobby once more. "Wait until we are on the train, and I'll explain things to you Harry." And with that she morphed into the shape of a bracelet and curled around his wrist.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the edited version of ch 4. I hope you like it!**

The chattering of hundreds of people assaulted her delicate ears as Gisele followed Draco onto the Hogwarts Express Platform. She felt her stomach flip over in revolt at the thought of being in that confined space with so many damn mortals. Yet she diligently walked, head held high, as high as her cat form would allow anyway, next to her master. If only for Draco, Gisele would stand the dimwit humans **and **even spend hours in a small compartment next to that Pansy.

_'Lilith, thank you for such a fate mother' _she thought with sarcasm. Just then a cold hand picked her up from the floor and she found herself staring at the gray eyes of Draco's father. A small smile crossed Lucius's face as the slightly peeved familiar hissed at him.

"Make sure to keep him out of trouble," Lucius ordered her in a cold tone, but she could see the tiny hint of concern in his icy, gray eyes. Gisele gave a tiny nod before being handed to Draco who cradled her gently in his arms. The family's farewell was short and stoic to those who didn't know the family, yet Gisele could see the physical restraint the mistress went through in order not to drag her son back home. Once done with those goodbyes, Draco quickly made his way onto the train to find an empty compartment, he'd be damned if he were to share with Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors. He found one near the back of the train and settled in.

Minutes later Draco's friends came and joined them, Gisele huffed in annoyance and began watching out the window. If she had thought the talking outside had been irritating, the one in here was infuriating. The voices were too loud, obnoxious, and she was confined in a small space with four humans, Lilith certainly wanted to make her suffer. _'If this is for the sarcasm earlier, I apologize, mother,' _she whined in her own head after a particularly loud, gross snort from Crabbe.

The only thing that made the hours somewhat bearable was the attention Draco was giving her. Her master had opened a huge box of chocolates and had been giving her one for every one that he ate, so far they were halfway through the box. Although she didn't decidedly like chocolate, heck she didn't even need to eat, she still ate the candy simply because Draco was giving it to her.

"Uh Draco, are you supposed to be giving your cat chocolate?" Goyle dared to ask. He was immediately glared at by two pairs of cold eyes, one blue, one gray.

"I can give my cat whatever I please," he sneered at his bodyguard/friend. The glares and Draco's response were enough to keep him quiet about that subject. Although they weren't enough to remove his desire to pet the cat's silky fur. Deciding to brave the Ice Prince's wrath he extended a big, beefy hand to stroke Malfoy's pet. Before he even touched a single strand of fur, fangs and claws attacked the offending appendage.

"Argh!" he howled in pain and removed the hand from the annoyed cat. The other occupants howled in laughter as Gisele stormed out of the compartment, that had been as much insolence as she was willing to endure. Draco trusted her enough to let her wander on her own, and soon Gisele found herself making her way towards the luggage cart. So intent was her concentration to block out the humans' cooing voices as she passed, that she did not notice the presence following her.

The luggage cart was a sanctuary to the familiar. All sounds from the rest of the train were muffled and it was shrouded in darkness. Finally she felt as if she could relax from the constant tension she had around the mortals, and she morphed into her human shape. She was still annoyed and tense but the calm of that cart slowly began lifting those feelings from her.

"My, someone is in a bad mood," Gisele whirled around ready to attack the one foolish enough to follow her. She, however, had not been ready to face the blonde woman in front of her. With all the commotion of the hundreds of mortals, Gisele had failed to seek out the presence she had felt the day they had ventured to the shopping district.

"That is none of your business," Gisele ground out, horrified to find out the jade-green eyed metamorph took her breath away by merely being there.

"Hmm how rude. Didn't you master teach you how to play nice?" the stranger's voice was mocking and dripping with contempt, yet it sounded sweet to her. _'Who the hell is this?' _Gisele felt extremely unnerved as the other familiar walked over to her.

"Why would I waste my time being nice to you!" the black-haired girl spit out looking up at the blonde. _'Damn it, she's bigger than I am?'_. She had been expecting the other creature to react with anger, violence, sarcasm, anything but the gentle touch with which she held her cheek. A smile had broken out across the other's face and her warm eyes glittered with amusement.

"Because I want you to be nice to me," the words were purred into her ear and Gisele could feel her heart flutter with trepidation. _'No! NO! She can't be!'_ she desperately thought as she pushed the other forcefully away. The other girl quickly caught herself and only ended up being pushed back a couple steps. Amusement still covered her eyes but she didn't make any attempts to touch her again.

"Where's your master?" she needed to keep Draco far, far away from him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first!"

"So impatient," a giggle followed the comment. "With his friends, somewhere on the train."

"Where?"

"Why should I tell a complete stranger something like that?" _'Lilith, she's so annoying!'_

"Hmph fine. The name's Gisele." she didn't offer her hand in greeting.

"Tate," the blonde didn't seem to be losing her own patience.

"So now, where is you master?"

"Do you think I'd trust you?" the voice suddenly turned cold, and it sent an odd stab of pain through Gisele's heart.

"God damn it!"

"Your master is a child of Lilith and you would still curse by His name?" the contempt was back. A whine stuck at the back of her throat, Gisele wanted to hear the soft and amused tone she had used before. Panic suddenly hit her and she jumped at Tate, her fangs closing around the blonde's throat. Shock held Tate still for a second but she quickly recovered and kicked Gisele off. She managed to land on her feet and watched as the other suddenly morphed shape into that of a tiger, her growls echoed off the cart walls while blood tainted the blonde fur. _'She's mad now,' _she didn't bother to find out if the thought made her happy or sad as she morphed shape as well. Both familiars circled one another in their tiger shapes, the tension between them could have been cut with a knife.

Gisele wasn't the one to move first as she suddenly found herself pinned down by her, slightly, bigger opponent. She would never admit it but she rather enjoyed the blonde's dominating position at the moment. A new wave of panic helped her lash out and swipe the other across the stomach. This in turn made Tate sink her fangs into her arm. The grip of her jaw was crushing but she refused to show any signs of pain, and she tried to flip them over. Tate hadn't been expecting the movement and their positions were reversed. Once on top, Gisele found it easier to dislodge her arm out of Tate's iron bite and scratched the other's stomach this time.

An angry growl escaped the blonde as Gisele kept on attacking her vulnerable stomach, yet the black-haired familiar failed to notice the other made no attempts to physically harm her. Blood had begun to pool underneath them before their positions were reversed once more, only this time Tate held her by the back of the neck. The new position restrained her immensely and she growled in anger. _'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!' _she repeated in her head, half hoping Tate was reading her thoughts. Gisele was about to attempt to flip them over again when a voice stopped their movements.

"Tate!" it was all the way on the other end of the train but they heard him.

As quickly as she had been attacked, Tate left Gisele and sprung towards the door and changed back into the form of a cat. The blood and injuries disappeared as she rushed off to meet her master. Sadness tried to find its way into her heart but Gisele shaked the feeling off. Anger bubbled up instead and she hit the ground with her fist. Only then did she notice the pool of blood and the fact that she was covered by the fluid. Her nostrils flared in another wave of anger, how dare the other metamorph make her bleed, when she realized the fluid was not hers. Confusion settled in as she remembered Tate had not struck her once, the only time she had attacked her she hadn't perforated the skin in her arm.

"Why?" she asked the empty space before she vanished the puddle. Standing on shaking paws she morphed back into a cat as well and bolted out of the room. She cleared her mind of everything but the need to find Draco.

* * *

Draco stared at his familiar as she slept fitfully at the foot of his bed. When they had finally arrived at the school, the metamorph had absolutely refused to go anywhere but to Draco's dorm. He had taken her there and, much to her horror, had left to go to the Great Hall. Now that he thought about her reaction, she had been acting strange since she returned from her walk. Gisele had been jumpy and overly alert, even going as far as openly hissing at any strangers they walked by. It had been fun to watch some of the younger students recoil in fear but he wondered at her odd behavior.

Shaking his head he decided to shrug it off, it was probably nothing more than nervousness about being in the new surroundings. Yawning, Draco picked up his familiar from the foot of his bed and brought her up to his pillow. There he began to stroke her fur as he began falling asleep. The black strands were silky soft underneath his fingertips and he smiled contentedly. Draco had waited his whole life for this time to come, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was very eager for the change to take place. He smiled gently at the metamorph before he finally fell asleep, her presence was as reassuring as that of his parents.

As Draco finally dosed off into sleep, he didn't notice blue eyes staring at the wall opposite him. They were confused and slightly panicked. Once her master was fully asleep, the metamorph sat up on the bed and contemplated him. They had about a month before the change took place and Gisele prayed to both Lilith and Caine, Draco would not come into contact with the other vampire at school. That would become a disaster for all of them. Hissing in annoyance to no one in particular, she jumped off the bed and made her way out of the dormitories.

Although she had never before been at that school, Gisele found it easy to find her way to the Headmaster's office, her magic easily finding the path she had to take. There was a stone gargoyle blocking the entrance but it had moved as the familiar had approached it. It was almost as of her visit was expected at that time of night. _'It probably is,' _she thought as she took the stairs two at a time, only when she had reached the top did she change back into her human form. Politely she knocked at the office's door and waited until the Headmaster invited her in.

"Good night, Professor," her tone was polite as she took in sight of the Headmaster. _'He's so old!' _the thought came unbidden and she cringed inwardly, she had barely seen him and she was already being rude.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dumbledore's voice was kind as he motioned for her to come over to the desk. Gisele watched with curiosity as he took out a rosewood chest. Smiling at her, he opened the chest and let her see the contents. Gisele's face contorted in confusion as she saw the two sets of ruby rings.

"Professor?" she asked as she examined the rings. One set was made of white gold and the other in gold. The metal, however, was the only differencing thing about the jewelry besides the initials engraved on the gems.

"Ah, yes. I believe this is your set," he said as he picked up the white gold rings. She took them without taking her eyes off of the other set. "Those belong to another student," and the chest was gently closed.

"Thank you," the words were mechanic and unfelt. Gisele quickly excused herself and left the office, she made a mad dash back to the dungeons.

_'No, this can't be happening!' _she felt her heart drop as Tate's face came back to mind.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so here is the edited version of this chapter. The plot has changed slightly after the editing, so I will be taking down the other chapters. I'm sorry for any inconveniences I am causing you ^-^' but I hope that these changes make this story better.**

Red eyes stared at her as Tate kept on sitting immobile on the Headmaster's desk. _'So boring,' _she thought as she waited for the professor to be done with whatever it was that he was going. The phoenix shifted again and drew her attention towards him. She wonder if Dumbledore would be upset if she hunted down the bird. _'He probably would,' _she decided and layed down on the desk, head resting against her paws. She would much rather be at the dorms with Harry instead of waiting around for the old professor. Thinking about her master, he had taken the news...better than she had expected.

"_I am a what?" Tate winced, thanking Hermionie in her head for having the foresight to cast a silencing charm on the compartment._

"_A vampire," her voice was careful and calm, but inside she felt devastated. She didn't want Harry to hate her._

"_How is that possible my parents were both human?"_

"_Your dad was a pureblood. Some old pureblood families are actually vampire clans," surprisingly it was Ron the one who answered._

"_What?" Hermionie asked the next question._

"_Most purebloods know," Ron shrugged. "Those clans co-exist peacefully in daily life with wizards."_

"_How can you 'co-exist' with those demons?" Harry was near hysterics now._

_Tate didn't want to listen anymore, too afraid of Harry's utter rejection she quietly left the compartment. She wandered dejectedly down the hall, ignoring everyone who dared approach her. Tail twitching in annoyance she was about to turn and go back to her master, when a presence caught her attention. It was the same one from the other week. Curiosity got the better of her and Tate found herself following a black cat._

_She followed her all the way to the luggage cart and watched her for a couple seconds, then she called out to her. Tate found it rather amusing to see the other familiar jump like that. 'She's cute,' Tate thought, interest for the other girl surged in her. It was easy, and entertaining, to get the other metamorph flustered and panicked in her presence. Much too fun to stop, so Tate continued to push the other's buttons until she got a name out of her._

_'Gisele, huh? Pretty name,' yes Tate couldn't deny she was interested in the other girl. But her questions cut her heart, Harry probably hated her now but he was still her master. Voice turning cold, she was about to turn and leave when the other familiar attacked her. Shock held her still but she recovered and pinned her down. Tate would be damned if she was going to lose. Yet she couldn't bring herself to hurt Gisele. She could feel her blood pool underneath them but it was of little concern as Harry's voice wandered through the train. 'Harry!' Gisele was forgotten as the familiar dashed off to find her master. _

"_There you are! You had me worried!" Harry said as he picked her up, relief evident in his voice._

"_You don't hate me?" she asked, confused by the sudden change of heart._

"_No, you're my familiar. I could never hate you," his voice seemed to drift a little. "Besides I need you if I'm ever gonna get through the 'change' alive."_

"_Hermionie lectured you to death didn't she?"_

"_Maybe," Harry smiled sheepishly and Tate felt her heart lift. "But I'm still not used to the idea of my parents being vampires, so yeah."_

"_As long as you don't hate me it doesn't matter. You'll get used to it."_

Harry didn't have a choice about getting used to the idea. The change would be happening next month. Next month and they still didn't have the jewel and that worried her, she had no idea where it was and Harry's parents were gone. While she was worrying about the jewel, Dumbledore walked back into the office.

"Hello, it's good to see you," he greeted her politely.

"Professor..Good night," she sat back up and waited for him to sit at the desk. Tate thought it best not to morph shape at her current location.

"Ah, yes, I called you here to give you these," he took out the same rosewood chest he had taken out earlier that night. He opened it and showed her the two rings inside. Tate's tail stopped moving as she stared at the beautiful pieces of jewelry.

"Oh, they are pretty," she said awed.

"And...not exactly one of a kind," that snapped her attention away from the rings.

"What do you mean?"

"There's another set, made from rubies as well but set in white gold," he began explaining. "Another student here at Hogwarts is the owner of that pair."

"Who?"

"I believe you'll meet him soon enough. But I'm sure you know what this could lead to."

"...Why rubies as well?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," his eyes looked sad as he watched her carefully. Tate was quickly becoming nervous. Two sets of rings made from the same gem and cracking at the same time? That had not happened for centuries, yet she had more important issues to deal with before figuring that one out.

"So I should keep them away from one another," she didn't ask.

"Yes, as much as possible until the change next month."

"They'll go through it at the same time?" Tate blanched. Albus Dumbledore merely nodded and kept on watching her carefully. The blonde dropped her eyes and looked at the rings once more. Gisele must have been that other vampire's familiar, she hadn't been wearing a ring. She felt her stomach flip, things were going to get very complicated soon if she was unable to keep the vampires away from one another. "I guess...I think I should be leaving now," her voice sounded distant as she hopped off the desk. Morphing in mid-air she turned and picked up the rings.

"Thank you Professor. Good night."

"Good night, take care."

For a few minutes, Tate just stood in the middle of the hallway. _'I guess I won't be seeing Gisele again._

_

* * *

_

The next morning Harry woke up alone in bed and feeling disoriented. _'Tate?' _he thought groggily as he sat up in bed looking for said familiar. A cold hand brushed his hair from behind and made him jump surprised. He turned around to find Tate leaning over the bed from the left side of it, her usual amused smile on her lips.

"Morning," she said barely hiding the amusement in her voice.

"Morning," he replied stretching his arms over his head. "Where were you?"

"Standing by the window. Miss me?" her tone was very teasing.

"No!" Harry couldn't believe he was blushing. He dashed off to the bathroom before she had a chance to tease him any more. He took a quick shower and dressed before he went back out to meet his familiar. When he went out, he found her sitting on his bed, staring out the window with a pensive look on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she took a while to answer but when she did she flashed him a bright smile. He had to admit that that smile made him feel reassured and forget whatever he had been worrying about. "Are you going to stare all day, or are we going down for breakfast?" he hadn't even noticed he had been staring.

"Ah, breakfast. Where's Ron?"

"Common Room."

"Ok, let's go," he dragged her off the bed and then felt her shift shape. He looked down at his hand when he felt tiny hands holding onto his fingers. There, swinging on his fingers, was a tiny version of Tate's human form. He smiled as she climbed onto his hand and made her way up to his shoulder. There she sat next to his neck, among the folds of his robe. "Well this makes things easier."

They made their way downstairs and found Ron and Hermionie waiting for them. Happily the four of them made their way down to the Great Hall talking excitedly. More friends joined them on their way and the group sat happily at the Gryffindor table. Jokes and summer stories were shared over breakfast, and everyone was happy.

"Hey Harry, ready for double potions with Slytherin today?" Seamus's question shattered the happy lions's mood. A collective groan came form the fifth years as they now had double potions first thing in the morning with the people they hated the most.

"Well this is bloody brilliant!" Ron moaned and Hermionie didn't even bother to correct his language.

"Just what we needed on our first day," Harry lamented as well. Hermionie just shook her head and continued chatting with Ginny. Tate looked at Harry curiously and when he nodded towards the opposite side of the hall, she watched the Slytherin table.

"They don't look very friendly," she whispered in Harry's ear.

"They aren't," he muttered as they finally finished breakfast.

The change of mood was obvious in the group of Gryffindors that made their way down to the dungeons. They were still talking but there was a decided lack of enthusiasm. Luckily for them they didn't run into any Slytherins on their way. Unfortunately the Slytherins walked into the room shortly after them. Silence ruled the room as the rival houses glared at one another from the opposite sides of the classroom. Harry noticed that Malfoy sat on the desk across the aisle from him and he began groaning in his head. That was just what he needed in that particular class!

Tate watched the blonde boy that sat across from her master very carefully, her stomach was already twisting in knots. At breakfast she had decided to ignore the other familiar's presence in the Great Hall but now she knew Gisele was sitting right next to her. It was very hard to resist the urge to go and annoy the blue-eyed familiar but she stayed put on Harry's shoulder. _'Not good, not good.' _the thought was repeated in her mind. While she had been chanting in her head, Tate didn't notice that the professor had stormed into the room.

"You'll be working in pairs," the potionsmaster growled at his students. "I will decide the pairs!" a groan rose from the class. "Weasly, Thomas...Brown, Parvatti...Zabini, Nott... Parkinson, Bullstrode...Crabbe, Goyle..." _'Good the pairs are of the same house,' _Harry thought hopefully. "Granger, Longbottom...Potter, Malfoy.." he should have known better. Groaning, Harry took his stuff and sat next to the blonde. His day just got better and better.

Tate's breath caught in her throat and she nearly killed the professor right then and there. Sliding off of Harry's shoulder, she landed softly on the desk. _'Well so much for trying to keep them away from one another,' _she thought bitterly as she discreetly got off of Harry's shoulder. Without either of the boys noticing, she pounced on other familiar, pushing both of them down and away from the table. As soon as they landed, Tate grabbed Gisele by the back of her robes and pulled her into one of the far corners of the room, her hand covered the other's mouth.

"Mphm!" Gisele tried to protest at the rough treatment but the blonde was much stronger. Once they were as far away from the two boys as possible, Tate leaned over Gisele and hissed in her ear.

"Make a noise or try to get back to the table and you won't live beyond the rest of this class."

She could still feel the black-haired metamorph struggle against her but it was all in vain. Her grip like iron, she kept a watch on Harry and Malfoy. It made her uneasy to leave the two of them alone with one another but as long as they didn't realize anything, everything would be fine.

* * *

Harry was chopping some root or another with more force than necessary. By that point of the class he was convinced that Snape was seriously trying to kill him, albeit in a much more discreet way than Voldemort was.

"Stop it you oaf, you will ruin them for the potion!" Malfoy snapped at him as he slapped his hands away from the task they had been performing. Sighing as if it was the greatest chore in the world to fix Harry's mistakes, he added the root into the pot and began stirring. "Just don't touch anything else, Potter! I do not want to fail this potion because of you," the blonde git sneered at him and Harry was tempted to add something behind the blonde's back.

The only thing that kept him from doing so was Hermionie's sharp and reproving glance from in front of them. She knew what he wanted to do. Sighing exasperatedly, he scooted as far away as he could possibly get from Malfoy and ignored the prat, begrudgingly admitting, to himself, that he needed a good grade in that class, and Malfoy was not half bad at potions. He began tapping his fingers against the desk and wondered why Tate was being so quiet. As discreetly as he possibly could, Harry tried to look at his shoulder to watch his blonde familiar.

"Tate?" he whispered when he couldn't find her. Without sparing Malfoy a second glance, he leaned over and looked for her underneath the desk, not noticing how close he was getting to their cauldron.

"Potter, what are you-!" Malfoy's snap surprised Harry and he jumped up, knocking their cauldron over. The bubbling, green liquid that had been it was sent flying in the direction of Snape's back as the whole class watched in horrified shock.

"P-P-Pr-Professor!" Hermionie managed to choke out before the boiling liquid hit the unaware potionsmaster. In that second, Snape dodged down to the side and the potion hit his desk, burning a big hole in the wood. Livid, the Head of Slytherin got up from the floor and turned to glower at the students. His black eyes immediately falling to where Harry and Malfoy were, without a cauldron. Those eyes narrowed to slits as he sauntered over to Harry and grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"You...YOU! Detention, tonight, seven, in my office!" he bellowed as he shoved Harry out towards that door. The Gryffindor was about to protest when the professor turned to glower at a snickering Malfoy. "Detention for you too Mr. Malfoy. Class dismissed!" he snarled as the students dashed to get away from the angry man.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked him as he patted his back when they were out of the classroom.

"Just what I need, detention with Snape and Malfoy on the first day back," the green-eyed boy grumbled as Tate jumped onto Hermionie's shoulder.

**AN2: Beyond this point the story will change from what was previously written. The chapters will undergo major plot changes but they will remain mostly how they were.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately depending on which way you want to see it, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to, neither do I make any profit out of this.**

**AN:*gasp* I am alive! I'm sorry that I can not be more consistent with my updates but school is blegh. But I have not forgotten this story and I hope that neither have you! Thank you to those who haven't completely given up on me and please enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

"Jasper!" Sirius called out from several floors downstairs from the room his familiar was in. Said familiar made no movement to follow the call, nor did he bother to respond to the summons as he pulled down a heavy book from the bookshelf he had been studying. Carefully, but quickly he flipped and scanned the pages, taking in as mush information as the book had to offer. With a scowl he slammed the tome shut and replaced it.

"Nothing, again," the metamorph muttered under his breath as he moved to a different corner of the ancient library. Huffing and murmuring the few details that he had managed to catch, Jasper picked up a notebook he had left on one of the desks. Blinking once caused the words that he wanted to record to appear on the page he was looking at. Huffing once more he closed that book and turned on his heel to stalk out of the room, Sirius's insistent nagging finally irritating him enough to go and humor his master.

"Jasper!" this time the frustrated call came from a floor above the library. Amusement flickered through him for a second before he let the wards that he had placed around his mind fall. The metamorph winced slightly as frustration and something akin to gleeful pride flowed through the bond he had reopened. Without thinking much about it, Jasper apparated to where his master was and, almost, immediately wished he hadn't.

"Sirius," the voice sounded tired rather than irritated but the vampire knew better than to trust that tone of voice. Wiping off all evidence of frustration and mischief, Sirius plastered on an innocent smile and turned to face his familiar. The only thing that kept him from flinching at the look in the blue eyes-the exact same shade as his- that stared down at him were years of experience with dealing with the temperament of his metamorph.

"So were have you been?" he tried to sound innocent as he moved to try and prevent Jasper from getting a good look at the room, and pretended that their bond wasn't at that instant telling Jasper exactly what he was thinking. Unfortunately, for him, the metamorph was taller than him and had already seen the damage, however, Jasper didn't give any inclination that he knew what Sirius was thinking.. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Jasper grasped his master's arm and pulled him out of the destroyed room, slamming the door shut with magic.

"Jasper!" Sirius tried to pull away from his familiar but Jasper wouldn't let go as he began pushing him down the hall. Really, the vampire needed more time to come up with an excuse as to what he had been doing in that room in the first place. Sirius certainly hadn't been expecting Jasper to choose _that_ moment to appear in front of him. A low growl cut off any excuses he was planning to voice and he settled for scowling instead, the ex-Gryffindor didn't like the fact that he had been caught red-handed in the middle of a prank, especially when he hadn't even gotten to the good part. It wasn't until they were inside the room they had been sleeping in for the past weekend that Jasper deigned it acceptable to speak again.

"I asked you to stay here," Jasper didn't bother with questioning the man, he already knew the ex-convict was incorrigible, instead he pushed his master onto the bed and walked over to the trunk that lay open on the other side of the room. For a couple of dreadful seconds, Sirius believed that Jasper was about to lecture him, but instead was surprised to find a potion being shoved down his throat. Only spluttering a little in surprise, the vampire managed to down the liquid while glaring at his familiar.

"Was that really necessary?" he grumbled, even as he felt the effects of the potion around his eyes.

"Do not play daft, Sirius, it is very unbecoming," the metamorph sighed as he pulled his master up from the bed and helped him into the cloak. Blue eyes that seemed to bore into the very debts of the metamorph's mind, a feat that the vampire didn't even need to think about to perform, watched the pale face carefully as Japer, none too gently, fastened his cloak and robes, and hid his wand in his left sleeve.

"I got bored with just waiting," Jasper could _feel_ the whine that Sirius successfully kept out of his voice, but he refrained from rolling his eyes. "I wanted to know where you were and what you were doing. I...You weren't with anyone were you?" blue eyes narrowed as the vampire didn't bother to mask the jealous bite to his tone.

"I told you were I was going, Sirius," the metamorph had stopped addressing the man as master during their years of imprisonment in Azkaban. "Why would I ever lie to you about it. I told you _where_ I was going, _why_ I was going there, and _what_ I was going to be doing," the tone that the metamorph took could have been reprimanding or not, it all depended on which way one chose to took it. Sirius, blasted Gryffindor that he was, took it as a reprimand and slapped his hands away from him. Two sets of blue eyes narrowed simultaneously, but Jasper chose to hold his tongue and wait for Sirius to get his little episode over with.

"What I did to that room in entirely justifiable, and he deserved it!" the ex-convict snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. Pinching the bridge of his nose one more time, Jasper muttered very colorful curses as he turned on his heel and began throwing his master's possessions into the trunk.

"If you believe that you actions today are _justifiable_, then you are a very petty man Sirius," this time Jasper deliberately made his tone reprimanding, if the vampire was going to take it that way, then he might as well use it.

"Petty, am I?" Sirius huffed as his glared at the back of his familiar's head. He couldn't believe that Jasper could not understand the value of a good prank, nor the reasoning behind his.

Jasper was on the verge of snapping at the man. "If your idea of a _prank_ includes destroying priceless heirlooms and trashing a very valuable room simply because you do not like the man, then yes I do believe you are a petty man," the familiar finally turned to openly glare at the man. The vampire was about to open his mouth and hiss something rude at the metamorph, when a loud shriek from somewhere else in the castle cut him short. They both winced and Sirius instinctively reached out to grasp at Jasper.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" a man roared as the castle began to shake with the fury of its master.

"Uh..Jasper, can we go now? Please?" Sirius was not above using puppy eyes on his metamorph to get what he wanted. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the familiar summoned all of his master's possessions from the room and apparated them out of the room just as the door flew off its hinges. It took less than a second, but by the time that they had landed, it seemed as if Sirius had completely forgotten about just who he had pissed off.

"You brought us to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked confused, even as he made his way towards the entrance of the school. The sound of hundreds of students talking and moving from one part of the castle to another immediately reached his ears. A wide smile split his face as he ran towards the castle, his speed allowing him to pass by the students without them noticing more than an unusual breeze.

"Bloody Sirius, you just had to be a Gryffindor and a vampire," Jasper muttered affectionately as she shifted shape into that of a small bird and flew towards his master's former dorm.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry.**

**AN: Yay another update! And it's not so soon, but at least it's not super late. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite and add to alerts, this story. It really means alot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Warnings: Underage drinking and implied sex, cursing and bad words.**

"Tate," Gisele hissed underneath her breath as they sauntered into the potions classroom. Double potions with the 'Gryffindorks' couldn't be as bad as Draco had ranted for nearly twenty minutes that morning if Tate was in the same room, it was probably going to be even worse. Sucking in a big breath she ranted off underneath her breath a long prayer to Lilith, hoping against hope that she could avoid the other metamorph and _her_ master for as long as possible. The black-haired familiar felt uneasy and her mood was not helped at all when her master decided to sit across from a certain green-eyed Gryffindor, Tate's aura was rolling off of him. The familiar felt she was about to pull her own hair out.

"..Potter, Malfoy..." Gisele was brought out from her own thoughts by a loud groan from Draco. Surprised, she looked around the room and noticed the students were pairing off. She didn't think much of it until she noticed a certain glass wearing Gryffindor was sitting at the desk that her master was approaching. Before Gisele even had time to curse at her bad luck, she was tackled to the floor by the very creature she had wanted to avoid. The other metamorph didn't give her a chance to complain about the rough treatment as a hand clamped down on her mouth and she was dragged into a corner.

"Make a noise or try to get back to the table and you won't live beyond the rest of this class," Tate hissed into her ear and Gisele tried her best to ignore the feeling of dread that pooled in her stomach. She let out a low growl but stopped struggling. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the blonde familiar was right. Sighing, the black haired metamorph leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder, not noticing the slight tensed movement the other made, counting the minutes before the double period would end.

* * *

Draco winced every time the knife slammed down on the cutting board that Potter was using. Out of he corner of his eye he kept a close watch on the boy and cursed him in his head when he realized what state the prat had left the roots in.

"Stop it you oaf, you will ruin them for the potion!" he snapped as he slapped the other boy's hands away from the cutting board and the root. The blonde sighed, it really was grating on his nerves to have to fix Saint Potter's mistakes every time the idiot screwed up, and added the root to the potion and began stirring the brew. "Just don't touch anything else, Potter! I do not want to fail this potion because of you," Draco sneered down at the shorter teen and proceeded to try and ignore the Gryffindork.

_'Gisele, keep an eye on that idiot while I try to finish this,' _Draco said in his head, knowing his familiar would be monitoring his thoughts. After a couple of seconds without getting a response, the Slytherin looked down at his shoulder only to start slightly when he didn't find the blue eyed metamorph there. _'Gisele! Where are you!'_ he hissed in his head as he turned to quickly scan the room. While he was looking away he didn't notice Potter lean over to look underneath their desk as if looking for something. The blonde thought he heard the Golden Boy whisper a name, but shrugged it off as he turned back to their potion. What he saw there made his eyes widen in apprehension.

"Potter, what are you-!" he never got to finish his question as the green eyed boy jumped in surprise at hearing his name called so suddenly. It took him five seconds to realize what was going to happen, and when he did he cursed rather loudly as the green liquid flew towards his Head of House.

"P-P-Pr-Professor!" the mudblood managed to choke out before the boiling liquid hit the man and he dodged it right on time. The unfinished potion burned a hole on Snape's desk as the man got up from the ground, face livid with fury. He turned and glowered down at the students before his eyes fell onto Draco and Potter's desk, the only one lacking a cauldron with potion in it. Draco shifted his eyes the away from the man as he sauntered over to them, Potter was really going to get it after that. The blonde did not bother to hide the smirk that spread across his face when Snape grabbed Potter by the front of his robes.

"You...YOU! Detention, tonight, seven, in my office!" Snape was unable to form complete sentences as he bellowed in Potter's face and began pushing him towards the door. Next to them, Draco was snickering and didn't notice the deadly glare that the man turned to him. "Detention for you too Mr. Malfoy. Class dismissed!" he snarled as the rest of the students dashed to get away from the angry man. The blonde Slytherin could only gape at the potions master and was about to protest the punishment when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder.

Gray eyes narrowed as he looked down to find a hand on his shoulder. Someone began pulling him out of his seat and out of the classroom and he couldn't recognize the face attached to the hand. However, the touch was very familiar and he allowed the person to pull him out of there. It wasn't until they were far away from the potions classroom that he realized what was going on.

"Just who do you think you are!" he snarled as he pulled his hand back and caused the girl to turn back to look at him. A black eyebrow raised questioningly at him and he realized he was looking into the blue eyes of his familiar. "Gisele?" he asked unsure, the face those eyes were in was not the one the metamorph usually had.

"I would have guessed you would have seen a glamour before Draco," she sounded frustrated as she reached over to him once more. She gently threaded her fingers through his hair and spoke in soothing tones, "Calm down."

"Calm down about what?" he asked, the fingers in his hair successfully distracting him. His gray eyes widened once more as he remembered Potter. He slapped the hand out of his hair and turned on his heel to saunter down the hall. "Potter," he hissed, bloody murder flashing in his eyes, but before he could so much as take a step in search for the Gryffindor, Gisele grasped his shoulder once more.

"Look Draco, I know you are upset," she ignored the loud scoff her master gave at that statement, "but getting into a fight with Potter is't going to solve anything. I'll go to your detention for you tonight, okay?" the metamorph coaxed him gently as she pulled him back to hug him. For a couple of minutes Draco stood there, tense in his familiar's hug, contemplating his options. In the end, he decided that one detention, which he was now not planning on attending, was more than enough for one day. If he got in too much trouble at school, his mother would surely send a howler to him.

"Fine," he grumbled haughtily, wondering slightly at the very relieved sigh that escaped Gisele. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he let the reaction slide and decided to ponder on the matter at another time. Still somewhat peeved at Potter and curious as to what was going on with Gisele, he pulled his familiar down the hallway and towards the Slytherin Common Rooms, since Snape had kicked them out of class early, he had some time to relax before his next class.

* * *

"Hey, Dray," Pansy cheerfully greeted her best friend as she slung her arm over his shoulders. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Draco counted until ten before he turned to glare at the girl with icy, gray eyes.

"How many time have I told you, Parkinson, to not call me by those infernal names? My name is _Draco_, it really isn't that hard," he growled at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't quite remember you ever telling me such a thing," she waved off his irritation as she pulled down on her arm to cause the boy to stumble and lean down to her height. "But you are going to the Slytherin Bash, right?" she whispered into his ear, her excitement obvious at finally being old enough to attend the infamous Slytherin party.

"As if you would let me miss it," he grumbled as he grabbed her hand and shoved her arm off of his shoulders. Straightening up just in time to glare at a group of third year Hufflepuffs, he added, "But you are not going to choose my outfit, Parkinson."

"Prick!" she cried, good naturedly, after him. Amused, Draco smirked to himself, scaring more than half the first years of any house he encountered, as he made his back to the dungeons. When he reached the fifth year Slytherin boy's dorms, he found Blaise lounging on _his_ bed. However, he was still in a good mood and only tossed his bag to the Italian boy as he glided into the bathroom. Rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics he sat up on the blonde's bed.

"Pansy told you," he didn't bother to ask as he tossed a small box in his hand. Draco didn't reply as he walked out of the bathroom, shirtless and with a towel draped around his neck.

"What is that?" the blonde asked curiously as he walked over to his closet to pick out an outfit for the party. "Don't tell me you are going to propose to Pansy," he teased the Italian who stared at his back in disgust at the suggestion.

"She is like a sister to me, Draco!" he hissed and then laughed at the ridiculous idea of a marriage between Pansy and him. "And this isn't mine, it's yours," he said as he threw the box at the back of the blonde's head. Draco, however, whipped around and caught the box a second before it could come closer than an inch to his hair. "I couldn't open it though."

"Really?" he asked as he eyed the unfamiliar box, curious he tried to open the box. It opened easily and inside he could see two white-gold rings encrusted with three rubies each. However, Draco could still not see the initials carved into the middle ruby.

"Rubies?" Blaise asked as he looked over the blonde's shoulder.

"Rubies, the kings of gemstones, Blaise," Draco corrected his friend as he picked one of the rings in the box and put it on, by magic it adjusted to his size. On instinct, he had placed the ring on his right-middle finger, his eyes flashing as soon as the ring was settled, but neither boy noticed.

"Whatever, shouldn't you be getting ready?" the dark-haired boy asked, rolling his eyes once more at the blonde's antics, as he pushed the Malfoy back towards the bathroom.

* * *

"You have one hour to clean all the cauldrons in this room!" Snape roared as he slammed the door to the classroom in Gisele and Tate's faces. On the tables behind the metamorphs, there were close to two hundred dirty, potion cauldrons. Sighing, it was the blonde who turned away from glaring at the other and got to work on the cauldrons.

"What are yo doing here?" Gisele asked brusquely as she waved her hand at the cauldrons to levitate them.

"The same thing that you are," the other familiar replied as she leaned against one of the tables. She watched through eyes that imitated those of her master. Amusement was clear in her eyes as Gisele did the punishment all on her own. "Mr. Malfoy doesn't seem like the type of man to do chores, wouldn't you agree?" her voice was taunting and Gisele had to bite her lip until it bled to keep herself from lashing out.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?" she snapped as she placed the last of the cauldrons on its shelf.

"Seeing as I'm stuck here with you for the next forty five minutes, no I do not," Gisele didn't miss the note of glee in the other's voice at the prospect. She snorted in derision and marched over to Snape's, still charred, desk and sat on the edge of it. Her now-gray eyes glared at the metamorph that was wearing fake glasses.

"Just shut up," she growled moodily and Tate was about to respond to that but an odd look crossed her eyes. Instead of taking the chance to taunt or exasperate the other metamorph, the normally blonde familiar turned away from Gisele and glared at the ceiling.

"You are a dead man, Sirius Black," she growled so low, and so threateningly, that it sent shivers down Gisele's skin. She wanted to ask what the Hell she meant, but she wisely kept her mouth shut at the murderous look on the other's face. Distracted by the other metamorph, she didn't notice that the connection between Draco and her had become rather fuzzy.

* * *

"Dra~co!" Daphne Greengrass giggled in her drunk stupor as she clinged onto his arm. The boy sneered down in disgust at the girl as he pried her off his arm. The party hadn't even been going on for twenty minutes and the blonde girl was already smashed.

"Really, Daphne, you have no alcohol tolerance," he admonished her as he circled an arm around her waist to keep her steady against him, ignoring the slight tingling in his right hand. "How many drinks have you had?" he scrunched up his nose as he tried to walk and support his drunk girlfriend at the same time.

"I'm glad you cameee," she stumbled alongside him as she ignored the question and tried to take another drink from a random seventh year, however, Draco stopped her. "This party wouldn't be the same with out _my_ Slytherin Sex God," the lust was evident in her glazed over eyes.

"Sex God? Of all the names I have ever heard for him, this surely has to be the first time I hear that one," Pansy down at the blonde girl. Everyone in Slytherin knew she disapproved of the girl and her antics,but Draco didn't care, not as long as he got what he wanted.

"Hmm, well he is, not that _you_ would know," Daphne poked Pansy's chest with more force than necessary. The brunette whipped out her wand and was about to hex the other witch, when Draco let go of the blonde, causing her to fall to the ground. Immediately the odd feeling in his hand went away, but again he ignored it.

"Daphne, how many times have I told you not to insult my friends?" to anyone else it would have looked as if the drunk girl had merely let go and lost her balance, but the two fifth year girls knew what Draco was getting at, and Daphne glared darkly at her boyfriend's best friend.

"Many," she hiccuped as she stretched her arms to have Draco pick her up. Disgust flashed simultaneously through Draco's and Pansy's faces as they took a step away from the blonde.

"Millicent, I think it's time to get our dear Daphne back to the dorms," Draco called another one of his friends over and dismissed his girlfriend with a wave. "Good night, Daphne," his voice was cold as ice as he turned on his heel and left Millicent to deal with Daphne. The ring seemed to glint with pride, but no one but Daphne noticed the strange reaction.

"I don't know why you date her," Pansy grumbled as she grabbed two drinks from a nearby table and handed one to him.

"You know _exactly_ why I date her, Pansy dear," Draco cooed at her as they walked over to the table Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore were sitting at. "And I'll dump her as soon as I find a better toy, until then I need to be entertained."

"Gisele would be a much better _toy_," she sniffed. "She's meant to _entertain_ you until you get a mate, even beyond that. You are just waisting your time with that slut."

"Language, sweetheart!" Blaise cried in mock indignation as he was the only one at the table to hear the argument between the two. "But she is right, Draco. Daphne, really isn;t the most..wholesome of girls to be dating."

Draco smothered them both with a glare as his pupils slitted for a second. "Gisele is not some mere object, Parkinson, Zabini, she is my familiar and I wouldn't do something like that to her!" he hissed in a voice that had dropped several octaves. The strange tingling feeling coursed through his hand again as he thought about having sex with Daphne. It somehow left a hollow feeling in him, but he ignored it once again as he continued the fight he had been having with his two best friends since the beginning of summer.

**AN2: Dun, dun, dun, dun...and the plot thickens slightly! I do believe this is the longest chapter yet. Hmm, I wonder...anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, and please review if you want! :]**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Yaaay! Another update, and Sirius is in it! So thanks again for everyone who is still reading and liking this story, you guys make my day despite the many grueling hours of school :). **

"Just what I need, detention with Snape and Malfoy on the first day back," the green-eyed boy grumbled-they hadn't even gotten past the first class of the day and his it was already ruined-as Tate jumped onto Hermionie's shoulder. Her jade eyes flashed merrily as she jumped from there onto Harry's, but the Gryffindor barely even felt the added weight. The metamorph felt relieved that no damage had been caused and that both boys were still oblivious to each other.

_'Now the only thing that is left is to not let them spend any time alone together in the detention...' _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry mate," Ron sympathized with his best friend as they walked into the Gryffindor common room. Besides them, Hermionie rolled her eyes and kept on sat down on one of the couches, she was clearly upset that class had been ended early. She opened one of her books and tuned out the complaining both boys were doing, jade green eyes watched her carefully from their perch on Harry's shoulder. An idea suddenly occurred to the familiar.

"You know, **you** don't have to go to the detention yourself," the familiar interrupted her master's rant, which she had been ignoring.

"What do you mean?" Harry turned his attention away from the red head and turned to face the blonde. Mischief glinting in those green eyes, the metamorph jumped off of her master's shoulder. However, when she landed on her feet, she was not looking like her normal human-self, instead she was looking exactly as Harry.

"I can go instead." The bushy haired girl glared at the three of them from the top of her book, but didn't way anything about it. It was lying and defying authority, but she agreed that it was unfair for Harry to suddenly have detention for the accident in potions.

"Really?" the green eyed boy smiled brightly at his familiar, feeling as if that day was not completely ruined.

"I'm here to make you happy, Harry," she smiled kindly at her master as Hermionie was the only one to catch the tone in which she had issued that statement.

"So now that that's settled!" Ron seemed very relieved as well. "How about some wizard's chess?" Harry groaned good-naturedly as his best friend took out the board. He knew that he would never beat Ron at it, but they still had fun while they played and they didn't have anything else to do until their next class. While they set out to play, Tate turned to face the brunette that was watching her with a calculating look.

"Yes, Hermionie?"

"Nothing," brown eyes narrowed slightly but neither human nor metamorph decided to push the other. A knowing smirk spread across Tate's face, silently challenging the human to figure it out on her own.

* * *

After dinner, and many hours spent listening to boring lectures by all his teachers, Harry and Tate made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower, alone. The rest of the Gryffindors were still down in the Great Hall seeing as only the Boy Who Lived had detention that night. Once they were far enough away from any prying eyes, the metamorph jumped from her master's shoulder and began walking by his side while she read a small book in silence. Curiosity got the better of him and Harry couldn't help but inquire.

"Was is that?"

"A book...about the change," she replied without turning away from the it. "I think it might help you understand it..."

"You don't sound so sure about it," Harry pointed out as he watched his familiar bite her lip while she flipped through the rest of the small tome. Sighing, she closed it and turned to look him straight in the eye. Her jade green eyes calming the growing nervousness about the upcoming event.

"I've never been through the change," amusement snaked its way into her voice, "but this seems to be the book that's easiest to understand. It does a good job explaining everything." She handed the book to him as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Smiling wickedly to herself she pulled Harry back and turned his face towards her. The boy blinked in confusion as she leaned down towards him until their faces were mere inches away from one another.

"Tate w-"

"Goodnight," she interrupted him, her breath ghosting across his lips. Harry was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and a blush spread across his face, but before he could push his familiar away, she kissed him. Harry froze in shock for a couple of seconds and as soon as he remembered how to move, Tate was gone and he was standing alone in front of the entrance of the Common Room. A dark blush spread all across his face and he couldn't look the Fat Lady in the eye while he muttered the password and ducked into the tower.

Once inside, the green eyed boy leaned against the wall and rubbed his hand across his face, extremely glad that no one else had seen what had happened. Sighing, he straightened up and walked towards one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and plopped down. Getting as comfortable as possible, Harry opened the book and tried to read the first page, but he couldn't read it. Quickly, he flipped though it and found that it was all written in characters that he had never seen before.

"The easiest to understand?" Harry asked the empty room. "I can't even read it!"

"The first line says, _'The change is one of the most important moments of a vampire's life.'_Kind of cliché and corny if you ask me," the voice of Sirius Black reached Harry's ear from behind the couch. The teenager jumped in surprise and whirled around to face the smirking visage of his godfather. "Hey there pup," the older vampire greeted as he reached out and ruffled the unmanageable tangle of black hair.

"Sirius!" the teenager screamed and pulled his godfather down into a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not even thinking about the possible consequences of the man being there.

"Well I came to see you, of course! I wouldn't miss your change Harry, not even if they try and take me to Azkaban again," joked the ex-convict as his godson released him. The man took a step back and looked at the Gryffindor, with his sharp eyes, he could already see the small changes taking place on the boy. "You won't be needing this," Sirius said as he walked around the couch and sat next to Harry, placing the small book on the coffee table, "because I am here to help you with the change."

While Sirius had been talking to his godson, Jasper had finally reached the Gryffindor Tower. His blue eyes narrowed at the back of his bashful master's head but he made no movement to interrupt the moment between the two. Instead he sat on a chair behind the couch and watched the interactions as he wondered where the boy's familiar could be. He sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands as Sirius dismissed the book, the man would probably only make it harder on him and the boy's familiar if he interfered too much.

"The first thing that you need to know about the change, is that it will not as painful as when your familiar was born," Sirius began, too excited about helping his godson through this important event to question the lack of the metamorph. "You will be in pain for a couple of minutes and then pass out, at that point the pain will be transferred from you to your metamorph to relieve the stress on your body. While you are out, your fangs will grow and your body will discard its human 'shell'. This means that your vampiric instincts and magic will be released from their seal. Your looks will also change, maybe even your height," the vampire rambled through his anecdote as Harry listened attentively. "After the change, you will come into your inheritance, and will become the owner to the extensive Potter properties and money both here and in Transylvania, you will receive the title of Lord Potter and most importantly, you will be allowed to choose a mate, if you wish too."

"Lord P-a mate?" Harry interrupted himself and asked the question as his pupils dilated for a second. However, the only one to notice this was Jasper. Immediately the metamorph sat in alert at the edge of his seat, weariness filling him. Unknowing of the troubled mind of his familiar, Sirius smiled at his godson indulgently.

"Yes, Harry, a mate. In the beginning, vampires could mate at any rate, even before the change, but too many unfavorable matches were made, in the eyes of the aristocrats, so now vampires are not allowed to look for one until after the change," he began explaining. "However, choosing a mate is much more complicated than dating is for mortals," his time suddenly turned serious **(AN: No pun intended here XD) **as he sneaked a glance to his own metamorph, choosing to ignore the tension in his body, he decided that explaining the process of mating to his ward was much more important. "You see vampires can be classified into two groups, dominant and submissive. This is to prevent them from clashing with one another. If you had two dominants in a mating, they would surely end up killing one another in less than a day. Due to the weaker nature of some of the vampires, violence in matings was not uncommon a long time ago. Many of the submissive were killed by their partners, sometimes even brutally. To prevent this from ever happening again, familiars were adapted to match their master's personality. They are physically and magically stronger than a vampire, but they lack their own free will. Although this is sometimes very hard to notice," that comment was directed to the man sitting behind him, but Harry was too preoccupied with understanding what was being said to him to notice Jasper's presence. "They can only act in ways that will be beneficial to their master's and their family. If the master expressively forbids them from doing something, they will not be able to do it. And as far as I can tell you are one of the submissive, just like your dear, old godfather!" the ex-convict exclaimed as he puled Harry into another hug. Meanwhile, Jasper rose and exited the tower, trusting Sirius not to traumatize the boy too much on his own.

"I am what?" a deep blush rose into the boy's face at the mere thought.

"A submissive Harry. Both males and females are part of both groups. It doesn't mean anything about your sexual preference but if you were to like boys more than girls, that is perfectly fine with me," he waved off the issue as he leaned back against the armrest. His blue eyes watched the boy in front of him with fondness, Harry really was like a son to him. "However, what it does mean, is that your familiar will much more sexually attracted to you than if you were a dominant. It will try to get into your pants countless times, so don't freak out when happens. In the end, you will be better off just laying back and enjoying it, trust me it will only have you best interests at heart and will do anything to please you! I'm guessing you don't know, but familiars are hemaphrodites, so you can have whatever you like." At that point Harry wished he could just vanish from where he was, he really didn't think that Sirius could embarrass him any more than he already was doing. "Something very important that you have to consider when choosing a mate is that you are a submissive. This means that if you are going to choose a human as your mate, if will most likely be a male unless you can find a dominant girl. Of course, you wouldn't have this problem if you chose another vampire because the dominant would court you, but the choice is yours. I do want you to keep in mind that sex as a vampire is much different than sex with a human. You must become accustomed to the idea that in both cases, your familiar will be present in the room, watching over you to make sure that you are not hurt in any way. I also want you to remember, that you are a vampire, you have all the time in the world to choose a mate. If you don't want to choose one right now, that is perfectly fine, you can choose to have as many sex partners as you want before you settle down," the older vampire said as he patted Harry in the back, rather enjoying putting the teenager through such torture.

As Harry tried his best to stop his blush from completely taking over his face, he didn't realize that his thoughts were being carried over to his familiar. The blonde metamorph stopped dead in what she was doing and turned to glare at the ceiling of the potion's classroom.

"You are a dead man, Sirius Black," she growled, forgetting that she was not alone in the room. The sheer amount of discomfort and embarrassment she could feel from Harry through their bond was enough to rise her hackles, and she began making her way towards the door by the metamorph posing as Malfoy. "Get out of my way, Gisele," she tried to glare the other one down, but the submissive metamorph held her ground.

"You can't leave, you're in detention for Potter, if you leave now, you will get him into more trouble," the other familiar deadpanned at her as she grabbed Tate's shoulder. It was irritating to have to look up at Gisele, but Tate just wanted to get out of the room and to where her master was. If she had known the boy's godfather was coming to Hogwarts, she would have sent Harry to his detention to avoid the conversation that was currently taking place. Instead, she was stuck in the dungeons with a familiar whose eyes were looking at her out of focus. Before she shoved Gisele out of the way, she turned to look at her eyes again. Her own green ones, widened slightly as her jaw almost fell to the floor. The eyes of the other metamorph were slitted and unfocused, almost as if the other were in a daze.

"Gisele?"

"Yes?" the response came a couple of seconds later than it would normally have. To any one else, the difference would have been insignificant, humans wouldn't even have noticed, but Tate knew that something was wrong. Something was out of place with the Malfoy boy. Her instincts told her that it whatever was wrong, could affect her Harry as well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, none of the good guys would have died and the epilogue would be burning in flames right about now :)**

**AN: Oh My Dear Tate! (XD) Another update so close to the previous one! Yay, but I blame this on DA and Snarry pics. I don't know why I've been seeing them seeing as I do not ship that pairing o_o. But Alan Rickman is awesome and so is Severus Snape. So due to the utter confusion of seeing Harry not with Draco, this chapter has been born! x_x that's also why this chapter might seem a little bit odd, or maybe I'm just rambling in this AN...idk...Oh well :D. Thanks again to everyone who reads this story and likes it! With this chapter, we are closer to the change and to seeing some fluff! :)**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Vampire language"_

Silence stretched in the classroom as Severus watched Draco and Potter leave after the detention. Surprisingly, they had managed not to kill one another despite having been left alone for over an hour. Honestly, the potionsmaster was tired of their constant bickering, but it would be a cold day in Hell before he tried to get a Slytherin to get along with a Gryffindor...again. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes as he ignored the feeling of nostalgia that wanted to spread and locked the door to his classroom behind him. It was days like the one he had had that day that made him wish he would have never agreed to become a professor. Yet, if there was something that he had learned after so many years as a double spy, it was to never look to closely into what might have been. Going over his lesson plans for the rest of the week in his head, he didn't notice the man leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway. The one thing he should have remembered from the past, was that he should not walk around Hogwarts with his eyes closed.

"Hello, Severus," a deep voice brought him out of his thoughts as he reached the end of the corridor. Scowling, he opened his black eyes and glared at the metamorph standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" the professor asked as he took a step away from the familiar. In his blue eyes, he saw as the creature registered the movement but made no effort to follow him. It was odd to see him after so many years, but if the metamorph was there, so was Black. Bitterness spread through him like wildflower as the face of the vampire came unbidden to the front of his mind.

"I'm sure you know," Jasper's drawling voice was much too similar to that of Black, it took Severus a minute to remember not to let his guard down.

"The change for both Draco and Potter. I know what to do, I've been through this before," he tried to make the creature in front of him flinch away by dripping venom into his voice, but the metamorph ignored the tone and straightened up from his position. Passing a hand through his hair the metamorph turned away from the potionsmaster and looked towards the direction in which Severus had come. An unreadable look had overcome his features, and the human knew better than to try Legilimency on him.

"He regrets it you know," the comment took the other man by surprise. "He's sorry, for everything, he always has been...If not for him, then for the sake of your godson and your best friend's child, you two will need to get along to help them through it," Jasper didn't turn to face him at all while he talked. After he was done, he simply left the potionsmaster standing at the end of the corridor, staring after him. It was days like those that really made Severus wish he had left England when he had had the chance.

* * *

Draco rolled over in his bed and scrunched up his face in disgust as sunlight filtered through the window curtains. Lazily, he reached out to the body next to him and pulled the other close to bury his face against their back and block out the light disturbing his sleep. A small purr escaped him as the scent of the person next to him reached his nose and he snuggled closer to it. It wasn't until he had nearly fallen asleep again that he realized the he was most definitely NOT in the Slytherin dorms. Gray eyes snapped open and he almost gasped in horror at the sheer amount of crimson and gold surrounding him. His heart nearly bursting out his chest, he dared a glance to the face of the boy sleeping next to him and sighed in relief that it was not the Weasel. However, the moment was short-lived as his brain caught up to the fact that it was in bed next to Potter. Cursing heavily in his head, the blonde sneaked out of the bed as fast as he could without disturbing the other boy, and once again was flooded with immense relief as he realized he was still fully clothed.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake," Gisele drawled behind him as she quietly tapped her fingers across her bicep. When the young vampire turned to face her, it was to face a glare that could have made even his mother cower. He was about to ask what the Hell had happened the night before, but was interrupted as his pissed off familiar dragged him out of the Gryffindor Tower and began walking at a brisk pace towards the dungeons. Off-handedly he realized that the light that had woken him up, was the weak light of dawn, but to someone used to sleeping in the dungeons, it had been bloody insupportable.

"So, would you mind telling me what happened last night?" he asked tentatively, not really wanting to face the ire of his familiar but knowing he needed to know what **had** happened.

"What I wouldn't mind doing, would be whacking you over the head as hard as I could possibly manage," Gisele growled at the blonde before letting go off his arm. Her icy, blue eyes pinned him into another glare as they continued their trek to the dungeons. "I came back from the blasted detention to find you drunk and dancing with an equally drunk Zabini. Before I could even walk towards you to get you out of there, you jumped on me and demanded I take you to see Potter. I tried to refuse but no, his royal, drunk ass, Slytherin Ice Prince ordered me to take him to the Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night so he could cuddle with the bloody boy-who-just-hasn't died! Luckily for you, everyone there was already asleep and didn't even stir as you snuck in bed with Potter. I've been waiting up all night for you to wake up!" she hissed as Draco cringed at the retelling. In truth, the only thing he remembered of the previous night was getting into a drinking game with the rest of the fifth year Slytherins, minus Daphne who he had already sent off to her dorm.

"I'm never getting into a drinking game with Parkinson for the rest of my life," he grumbled as his hangover decided to make its presence known at that moment. "You wouldn't happen to have a hangover potion with you, would you?" the young vampire asked hopefully, knowing that she would have gotten one for him even if he hadn't asked. For a couple of minutes, Gisele didn't even turn to face her master and instead just kept walking. Sighing, the metamorph handed him a small vial but continued to ignore him otherwise.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. Not that Draco was in any condition to wish it were otherwise, but to the familiar, the silence felt oppressing. The ring she had taken off of the blonde's hand as soon as she had had the chance, felt as if if was burning a hole in her pocket. Gisele had no idea how he had found the box, much less what had driven the vampire to wear it. She had expected Draco to know that those rings should not be worn until after the change had taken place.

_'Could it be what drove him into Potter's bed?' _she asked herself as they finally walked into the Slytherin Common Room. It was empty, but who would want to be awake at that ungodly hour? Mumbling something about it being to damn early to be awake, especially with a hangover, Draco made his way towards his own room as Gisele pulled the piece of jewelry from her pocket. The white gold gleamed innocently in the weak light of the dying ember of the fireplace, yet the metamorph knew better than to judge a book by its cover. _"Why would you take him to Potter's bed? Is it that you can tell that he too is a vampire?"_ she questioned the ring in the vampiric language, childishly hoping it would give her an answer. When nothing came from the inanimate object, the blue eyed creature gave another sigh and replaced the ring in her pocket. She felt tired and much wearier about the Potter boy than she had previously. The ring should not be looking for a prospective mate for its owner, not on its own it should not.

* * *

The next time that Draco awoke that day, it was to the welcome darkness of his dorm in the Slytherin dungeons. Next to his bed, a small candle lit itself as he pulled himself out of bed, the soft light doing nothing to bother his sensitive eyes. Stretching lazily, he was mildly glad that it was the second time he had woken up since thanks to the hangover potion, he felt quite fine. Much unlike the rest of his dorm mates, who were all groaning and cursing alcohol down the seven layers of Hell. Smirking, the blonde made as much noise as he could possibly muster on his way to the bathroom, feeling quite accomplished with himself as he heard Theo hex the closed door behind him.

The incident with Potter and the horrendous Gryffindor dorms long forgotten-once again-Draco didn't quite remember how he had acquired a hangover potion before hand neither did he care. However, a small fragment of the dream he had been having last night came back to him. Green eyes glared at him defiantly as he had been crawling into a bed next to their owner. The jaw of the person had tightened considerably and he swore that glare was as familiar to him as the back of his hand. He, however, decided not to worry about it too much since the face from his dreams, although unfamiliar, had been distinctively blonde and female. All too soon, he was done with his shower and ready to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seeing that his dorm mates were still quite indisposed, Draco did them a favor and slammed the door behind him.

He was unused to making his way down the corridors alone, but he was in too good of a mood to stop and wait for one of his friends to get ready. Scowling and scary away any underclassmen that happened to be unlucky enough to find their paths crossed, Draco thought about the good night's sleep he had had next to a brunette. Vaguely, he remembered that the other person had been much shorter than he, but waved it off as Gisele having morphed her size to accommodate him. The Slytherin table was filled with only the younger students and a couple of the older ones who had been wise enough to moderate their drinking.

"I see you got a hold of a hangover potion," Pansy commented easily as Draco took a seat next to her. She was as put together as she had always been, and Draco guessed that she had doubled the amount of alcohol in everyone's drinks but her own for their little game. Seeing as he was not paying the consequences of it at the moment, the blonde decided to ignore the indiscretion.

"Gisele gave me one this morning, can't say Blaise and Theo won't try and hex you all the way to Beaubaxtons, though," he smirked at the smug looking girl next to him. Her expression didn't change a bit as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hmmm, wouldn't we both like to see them try," she mused as she watched Daphne stumble in through the doors. Her pleasant smile faltered but didn't disappear as the other blonde sat across from them at the table. In all honesty the elder Greengrass looked like shit, and Draco had to give it to her best friend from managing to hold onto her temper in front of the other houses.

"Daphne, dear, did you sleep well last night?" the only response her mock-kindness received was a rather vulgar hand gesture, and Draco wondered, not for the first time why he had not dumped the girl already. That line of thought was interrupted, however, as the Gryffindor Golden Trio made their way through the doors. His eyed immediately zeroed in on Potter and he followed every move the brunette made. The blonde would have been very happy to continue his Potter-watch- as Pansy had so candidly nicknamed it the year before- but he was brought out of it as Daphne moved her head and unconsciously blocked his view.

"Drake, honey, you wouldn't happen to have a hangover potion on you, would you?" her attempt at sounding seductive while asking such a question, made Draco's stomach churn in disgust and he made sure his face showed it as he addressed the girl.

"No I do not, and if I did I would not be giving it to you. Good grief, Daphne, have you no sense of shame?" scorn blatantly creeped into his tone as he leaned away from the other blonde. Her eyes widened in surprise and Draco didn't realize his right hand had fisted underneath the table. "I'm sorry, but I can not-no I **will not **continue to go out with a girl with no sense of decorum such as yourself. I expected more class from a girl that was dating a Malfoy," he sniffed, however his voice was not loud enough to be overheard by anyone not at the Slytherin table, and they expertly masked their curious glances and eavesdropping.

For a minute, Daphne did nothing more than stare in shock, a look at Pansy's overly smug face was enough to shatter whatever dignity she might have left and tears began streaming down her face. However, she was not a Slytherin for nothing, and she managed to leave the Great Hall with no one but the Slytherins knowing in what state she really was. Back at the table, Draco ignored the questioning look he received form Blaise as the Italian sat in the spot Daphne had just vacated. The blonde shrugged elegantly and left Pansy to catch the other boy up. He began eating his breakfast and didn't notice the urge in the back of his head, to look over at Potter and see if he had seen what he had done for **him**.

* * *

The rest of the first week of school went by without Draco getting into a fight with Potter. Rumors began circling the school, but the Slytherin Ice Prince did not feel like antagonizing the Gryffindor at all. He summed it up to the continued absence of his familiar, and decided to keep ignoring the Golden Trio whenever possible. Draco was much more content with simply watching the other boy at a distance, however, if he were being honest, he would admit that he missed getting the other boy all riled up. Yet, since the first day, every time he thought about getting into a fight with Potter, guilt struck him and he didn't know why.

However, the Malfoy heir had more important issues at hand than Potter, mainly the disappearance of his familiar when there were only three weeks left for the change. A little worried about her, and feeling impotent at his lack to find her, the blonde made his way to his godfather's rooms to question the older man. He knew that Gisele disliked asking humans for favors, but he highly doubted the familiar would leave his side without knowing he would be alright. When he arrived at the chambers, he noticed that the door was slightly open and a female voice was arguing with his professor. Immediately he recognized the voice as that of Gisele and he felt the worry disappear from him, soon to be replaced by a deep irritation. If Draco had been a Gryffindor, he would surely have barged into the room and demanded an explanation, but being the Slytherin that he was, he decided to eavesdrop.

"This shouldn't be happening," he could hear Gisele growl as she paced across the room.

"Well it is, and the only thing you can do is pray that Draco does not realize there is another vampire at Hogwarts," the smooth drawl of his godfather caught his attention. _'Another vampire, going through the change this year?'_

"You sound as if it were easy. In a couple of weeks, he'll begin noticing the scent and will most likely try and follow it."

"You've been in Transylvania this past week. Why?"

"And you're changing the subject."

"Don't try to avoid it."

"...Because the other vampire is a submissive, Severus! You do realize what would happen if Draco gets the scent on the day of the change right?"

**AN2: Ha, Jasper knows something, Tate is probably going to skin Draco alive next time he tries to pull something like that off, and Gisele is just freaking out at this point. XD I love torturing the poor familiars.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to do so. This story merely borrows the characters for the purpose of amusement and entertainment.**

**AN: I know it has been a really looooooong time since I updated, and i apologize, again. But I have not forgotten this story and I will not give up on it. Thank you to all of you who keep putting up with me and continue to wait patiently for me to update. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. As always everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, or adds to alerts has my deep gratitude and affection. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**AN2: I was wondering, out of all the familiars, Tate, Gisele, and Jasper, which one is your guys' favorite? **

Jade green eyes glared at the sleeping pair from a corner of the room, yet both boys remained oblivious to her obvious displeasure. Every breath, every rustle in the room seemed to magnify and further irritate the familiar. As it was, Tate was ready to rip to shreds the blonde boy that was currently spooning her master from behind, the only thing keeping her from it was the equally frustrated familiar that stood watch over the pair from the other side of the bed. Both Gisele and Tate ignored one another as neither pair of eyes deviated from the scene in the bed, but the dominant familiar was nearing the end of her patience. A rumbling growl escaped the blonde metamorph as she finally pried her eyes away from her master and glared petulantly at the black haired one. Without saying a single word, she stalked out of the dormitory and nearly stomped her way down the stairs to the Common Room. Even from there, she could still hear everything that went on in the room, and the distance did nothing but further aggravate her, but she refused to remain in the presence of the dominant vampire. Despite the fact that the Slytherin's proximity to her Harry was driving her up the wall, what upset her the most was the idiotically happy smile that was on her master's face. If _he_ was happy that the blonde boy was there, the familiar was impotent at going against his will.

Instead, she chose to brood in the Common Room until another figure descended the stairs and walked directly to the entrance. Despite the complete darkness of the room, Tate could very clearly see that the other person was Jasper, and that he had a contrite look on his visage. Curious, and having nothing better to do than mope about until Malfoy left, the younger metamorph stood and followed him out of Gryffindor Tower. The blonde made sure to follow him at a distance, she was not sure whether or not he was aware of her presence but she preferred to keep to the shadows. As the light of dawn began to streak through the windows, her thoughts were half interrupted by a shift in Harry's mood. While Tate followed his godfather's familiar, something seemed to stir the young vampire. Tate almost stopped and returned to his side but since he did not wake she continued to follow the other metamorph into the Restricted Section.

Half distracted with thoughts of her master, Tate only managed to see Jasper walk between some of the bookshelves. However, by the time she herself got there, the other metamorph was no where in sight. A small growl escaped her throat and the blonde was about to leave the library when a strange book on the floor caught her attention. It did not look like any of the other books in that part of the library for it was bound in crimson leather and had an odd but familiar calligraphy on its side. As she picked up the book she recognized it as the vampiric language.

"_Bloodlines?" _she hissed in her native tongue as she bent over and picked the book up._"What are you doing here?" _she asked the book as she gently opened its cover. Green eyes examined the neat calligraphy of the title page, but was unable to find an author in the delicate parchment that were the pages of the book. The thick tome seemed to be very, very old, but it was extremely well kept. Not a single speck of dust marred the expensive leather in which it was bound, she raised an eyebrow at this as the book obviously did not belong to the school's library. Tate was about to go look for the older familiar and question him about it when the link between Harry and herself became distressed. She quickly put the book inside her robe's pocket and hurried back to the Gryffindor Tower, all thoughts about finding the other metamorph gone from her head.

* * *

_Harry's breath came in harsh pants as he ran as fast as his legs could. He stumbled over roots and was scratched viciously by branches, but he hardly payed attention to the forming cuts and bruises as terror and adrenaline kept him going. Behind him he could hear growling much closer than it had been before. Surprised, the green eyed boy turned around but all he could see of his pursuer was flashing red eyes. Not looking at where he was going, the young vampire tripped over and fell to the ground. A new wave of panic washed over him as he tried to scramble to his feet only to be pinned down by the body of his pursuer. Strong hands held him down as the creature hissed in anger, fury emanated from it as Harry struggled as best as he could to buck it off. In one quick motion, the thing had flipped the boy over and was growling directly into his face. Pupil-less red eyes glared reproachingly into green ones._

"_Stop," it snarled menacingly as it turned its head away from him to glare at their surroundings instead. The motion allowed Harry to see its blonde hair, immediately one thought made it across his mind._

"_Tate!...Tate..help!" he began screaming as he renewed his struggle against the monster, completely missing the sound of hissing snakes around them. The creature hissed in a threat once more and curled possessively over Harry' s body, but the boy failed to notice this as he continued to call out for his familiar. The creature's hissing and growling increased as pain soon flooded him through his scar, it felt as if something was trying to prod it's way into his mind and the creature sat atop the boy hissing at the intrusion._

"_Harry...Harry," a voice suddenly cut through the forest, and Harry struggled harder against the creature as he felt that something was shaking him._

"Harry...wake up..I'm here, Harry please wake up!" the pleading note in his metamorph's voice finally pulled him out of his nightmare.

"Tate?" he asked tentatively as he reached out towards where the blonde's blurry figure loomed over him, still feeling the panic of having been chased through the forest by the humanoid monster.

"Yes," the familiar soothed as she climbed into the bed and hugged the boy as close as she could to her own body, whispering soothing words into his ear and curling her larger body around him.

"Tate," the boy repeated again as he burrowed his face into her chest, not feeling or hearing the racing heartbeat of his familiar as horror chilled her to her core.

"I'm here, Harry. I'm here now," she cooed at him apologetically as she tried to ignore the blank look in her master's eyes. The young metamorph had no idea what was happening with her master, she had clearly felt the prodding through the scar, and she'd be lying if she pretended to know how to deal with the situation. Instead she just kept on soothing and cradling her master until he fell asleep. In the back of her mind she couldn't help the little voice that accused the Malfoy brat for whatever had happened to her master after he left.

* * *

"Hey mate, have you noticed Malfoy has been acting strangely," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs that both Harry and Hermionie did their best not to look at. Scrunching up her nose in disgust the witch whacked him in the back of his head with her rather thick, hard-back book, after making sure the red head had closed his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ronald," she reprimanded for what had to be the umpteenth time.

"Sorry," he muttered before turning his attention to the black haired boy in front of him. Said boy was glancing surreptitiously at the Slytherin table, obviously thinking about Ron's question.

"He hasn't insulted us since the day with the potions mishap, I wonder what he's up to..." he said only loud enough so that both his best friends could hear, causing Ron to nod in agreement and Hermionie to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Honestly you two..." the only female of the Golden Trio sighed as she opened her book, ready to ignore the childish conversation that was very likely going to be taking place. "Just because he is not being his usual stuck-up, snobby, annoying, stick-up-his-arse self does not mean that he is up to something," she muttered condescendingly.

"You don't think that it's suspicious? The way that he has been ignoring us? Going so far as turning around and walking in a different direction when our paths cross? Or the way that he stared at me with a pensive look on his face?" Harry asked disbelievingly as his shrunken familiar glared at said blonde from her perch on his shoulder.

"No I do not think it is suspicious. Maybe he has grown up and decided to get over your petty rivalry, like you should," she scolded him.

"Have you forgotten how he has treated us during the past five years?" Ron asked a bit too loudly and with a piece up toast falling out of his mouth. Both Harry and Hermionie grimaced in disgust, but the witch would not change her opinion.

"No, Ronald, but people can change you know."

"I doubt the ferret would."

When Hermionie turned to him for support, all that he could do was shrug unhelpfully. Rolling her eyes at both of them she muttered something that sounded like "stupid boys" and turned her attention to her book. Not wanting to talk too much about Malfoy, Harry changed the subject to Quidditch. Because she was petulantly glaring at him from across the hall, Tate was the only one at the Gryffindor table that noticed the Slytherin boy leave the Great Hall, alone. Slightly curious and seeing as it was Saturday, the familiar doubted that the Gryffindor Golden Trio would be leaving the room any time soon. Taking advantage of Harry's momentary distraction, the metamorph jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground in the form of a small mouse. Quickly, she scurried between the feet of the students, managing not to be seen by any of them, and made her way towards the hallways that lead to the dungeons, following the Malfoy boy at a good distance. However, she quickly became distracted as by thoughts of the other vampire's familiar and didn't notice that she was losing sight of him. Gisele had not been at breakfast with her master that day, but the blonde metamorph has seen her the previous night after she had made sure the Malfoy brat had made it to the dungeons. She would never admit it out loud to the other familiar, but Tate had taken over looking after Malfoy during her absence, knowing that it wasn't wise to leave the young vampire complete unguarded. Lost in her thoughts, the green eyed shape-shifter did not notice the presence of the blue eyed one, or the fact that she had been wondering the dungeons for a while, having lost the vampire that she had been following.

"Aww, well isn't this cute. A small little mouse lost in the dungeons," a voice purred behind her before she was pounced on by Gisele in her cat form. Squeaking in protest, the blonde tried to squirm away but she was firmly grasped in the claws of the other.

"Let me go," she tried to growl, but it was not very convincing in her current form. The attempt only made the other familiar laugh in amusement and hold on tighter.

"No, I don't think I will," the cat said as she brought her face closer to that of the small mouse. From their positions, Tate could not see the vacant look that had taken over the other familiar's eyes.


End file.
